


Jurassic Park Survival

by Sarah_Victoria_Cullen



Series: Survival [1]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Gore, Horror, Humor, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 36,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen/pseuds/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls, both sisters.  After their boat is wreaked in the storm around Isla Sorna.  Both of them find themselves washed ashore on the island.  It didn't take long for them to realize where they were.  And more shocking is that they end up becoming part of a raptor pack!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Jurassic Park as we all know. This is strictly for entertainment. I do own this story though and my OC's. The dinosaurs that appear as we know are not mine. Anyway, enjoy.

_Two years! That's how long my sister; Kelly and I have been on this island. Two very long, stressful, fighting for your life years. But we somehow managed to stay alive in this dangerous place._

_When our boat got destroyed in the hurricane, both of us thought we were dead. Before heading deep into the forest to find some sort of shelter, we salvaged what we could from the remains of the ship._

_Amazingly, I found our uncles rifles, guns, knifes, ammo, and medical supplies in a chest further down on the beach from where Kelly and I washed up on. I couldn't understand why they weren't on the bottom of the sea, but at that current point in time, I just didn't really give a damn. We had means to protect ourselves and that's all that mattered._

_We had to thank God that our dear uncles taught us how to use them when were little. At twenty-four I was a hell of a marksmen and Kelly was a great one as well._

_Packing as much as we could of what we found, the two of us hurried into the forest. Totally unaware of how our futures would greatly changed…forever._

(Present)

"How much freakin' longer?" my sister Kelly muttered into the mic as she stood in the safety and seclusion of her tree.

"Stop whining will ya," I said to her through my ear mic.

Believe it or not, the two of us were hunting. After being on the island for over two years, we quickly learned that hunting on the ground wasn't always the best plan. So we took to the trees. Hell, even hunting in the trees wasn't always safe.

I felt myself wanting to laugh at that small attempt of a joke.

We had been standing in our respective trees for a little over three hours and not one damn herbivore had come past. This was really beginning to irritate the hell out of me.

I still heard Kelly whining about being hungry, when I heard rustling beneath my branch.

Instantly I froze, whatever it was, I didn't want to scare it away or let it know that I was above it.

Carefully looking down, I noticed that it was an Iguanodon, an herbivore. Three tons of meat. Oh how pleased I was with this sight. Looks like the Lorena sisters were gonna eat today…or rather tonight I should say. I just hoped that it wouldn't smell me or whatever.

See an Iguanodon walked on four legs, but it was able to run on just two. My fear was it would spot me and bolt without giving me the chance to fire my rifle. I really couldn't let that happen here.

Raising my rifle, I tried to get myself into a position that wouldn't make much noise and allow me to aim at the animal.

Reaching up to my ear, I turned down the vocal volume so that Kelly wouldn't sound so damn loud if she decided to speak. Last thing I needed was this animal hearing voices. Great another joke that I couldn't laugh at.

Carefully taking aim, I forced my feet to stay in the balancing position. Knowing that if my feet moved just an inch, I'd end up possibly falling to my death. Not how I wanted to go.

My breath caught in my throat as the creature glanced up in my direction. I had to thank the gods that there were leaves and a few little branches disguising the rifle and me.

My blue eyes locked onto the golden ones of the Iguanodon. I aimed right between the eyes, hoping that it wouldn't look back down. I had the perfect shot and almost anything would ruin it.

The Iguanodon looked like it was in some sort of trance, for it didn't look away.

A smile spread across my face as I squeezed the trigger and fired a single shot between its eyes.

The animal didn't have time to cry out and fell to its side, in a bloody dead heap to the ground.

"Darla? Darla! Are you all right?" I heard Kelly call into the ear set.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm fine, plus, I just got us dinner. You can come out of your perch now."

"Yes! I'm starving!" she answered.

I laughed; Kelly could act like such a child sometimes. Though in the past, it may have been annoying. Right now, I actually enjoyed it. Mainly because the both of us acted childish on occasion.

I guess being on an island really brought out our inner child.

"Just hurry it up. I'm not all too sure if anything else heard it, and I'm not taking the chance of having you getting eaten."

Any other time at any other place, that would have been a hilarious joke, but here on this island there was nothing funny about that statement. For it was nightmarishly true.

"Right."

I jumped from my branch, landing on the ground with a grunt. After having lived here for two years and hunting in the trees, I learned rather quickly how to land on my feet without falling flat on my ass.

Taking a dagger out from my belt, I made sure that the blade was sharp by carefully tracing my finger on the edge feeling the sharpness without piercing the skin.

"Perfect," I softly muttered, walking over to the dead Iguanodon and slicing a bite-sized piece of flesh. "If I had a fire, I could be having steak right now. Medium, not rare."

Kelly came running into the area a few moments later, looking rather flushed and pale.

"What's the matter?" I asked, concerned.

She came and collapsed right down next to me.

"You will not believe what I just saw."

"Try me."

My sister gave me a funny look.

"There's a raptor a mile away from here, looks hurt bad and there some Compys trying to eat it."

I didn't know what had come over me, but I quickly stood up rifle in had and began to walk towards the brush.

"Where…where are you going?"

I swiftly turned back, a look of determination on my face.

"I'm going to go help that animal."

Kelly stared at me like I had grown another head. Maybe I have, but I didn't give a damn. Compys were the worst sort of creatures on this Island and I wasn't about to have those little carnivorous bastards killing what I considered to be one of the most beautiful dinosaurs that have ever existed.

"Don't give me that look, Kel. I know exactly what I'm doing. Now are you going to come and show me where or do I have to drag you along?"

She quickly got out of her state of shock, grabbed the medical bag and ran over to my side.

I took that to mean that she was willing to come with me, even if she thought that I was crazy. Well, crazy people do tend to live longer than most.

"Are you sure…" Kelly shut up at the glare that I threw towards her.

A few moments later we crouched in the bushes, seeing a raptor, female by looks of it, laying on its stomach and snapping at the Compys that were trying to get close enough for a bite. From where I was, I could see that its right leg was badly hurt. Well, from all the blood that was pouring out it looked to be bad.

Squinting a bit, I could see something white sticking out of the female raptor's leg.

_A bone,_ my mind whispered. So the raptor must have either gotten into a fight or it broke its leg some other way. I knew that I had to help the animal. Nuts as that sounded, I couldn't stand to see something as lovely as that just get eaten by a creature almost ten times smaller than it. And exaggeration probably, but it seemed to fit in with what I was thinking.

I took a step forward to leave from our hiding place.

"Darla!" Kelly hissed, grabbing my arm. "You're crazy!"

I rolled my eyes, yanking my arm out of her grasp and left the 'safety' of the bushes. I fired a single shot into the air, causing the Compys to scatter in fear.

The female raptor didn't make a sound, just stared at me. Watching my every movement almost as if she were trying to figure out what in the hell I was doing.

Taking a step in her direction, the raptor jerked its head towards me hissing menacingly.

I raised a brow at it and crossed my arms.

"Oh, yeah. Like you're all that intimidating with a broken leg," I pointed out. The raptor cocked its pale, scaly head to the side. I shivered inwardly; something within the amber colored eyes told me that this creature was able to understand everything that I had just said. Creepy, very creepy. Well maybe not all that creepy.

Taking a few steps more, I noticed that the raptor was no longer hissing at me and just staring, calculating, trying to figure out what I was and what I was trying to do.

Kelly gasped from where she was still hiding, not liking the fact that I was close to this creature. Tough luck, kiddo!

Kneeling down, I placed a hand gently on the female's leg. It didn't do anything but stare. That stare was really beginning to worry, but I was a great at acting like nothing bothered me. Taking my other hand, I placed it on the other side; make sure to not touch the bone just yet. I wanted this raptor to trust me. Why? I have no idea, but if I was going to place the bone back in, I needed this animal to know that I was here to help it.

Call me a fool, but I just couldn't help myself.

I looked back into the raptor's golden eyes. There was something primal and trusting about them. Interesting thing is, I wasn't frightened by it. In fact, I smiled gently at the creature, to which it cocked its head at me and cooed.

"This is gonna hurt," I said softly. "So I'm apologizing in advance."

Not long after I said this, I put my hands on either side of the exposed bone and all but slammed it back into place. The female roared with pain, legs kicking and one of its killer claws digging its way into my middle. _GOD DAMN IT! THIS FUCKING HURTS!_

I didn't scream. I couldn't, some strange force was preventing from doing so and I couldn't tell if it was from having a six-inch lethal claw digging into my stomach or from something else all together.

Letting out a strangled groan, I motioned with my head for Kelly to come and she did, bringing the bandages with her.

She didn't gasp or say anything as she saw the raptor's claw in my middle. Kelly just took some detoxifying ointment, gently rubbed into the poor animal's leg. It hissed out in pain, digging its claw a little deeper and moving to side a little as it tried to move its injured leg. I knew that I was going to have on hell of an interesting scar after this.

My eyes were squeezed tightly shut as I felt tears well up from behind my lids. A few seconds later, I felt the wrappings being secured around the female's leg and its claw instantly removing from my stomach.

I fell backwards onto the ground, holding onto my bleeding wound, gasping for breath. I still refused to scream.

"You are such an idiot," Kelly said, kneeling next to me, placing some of that ointment on my injury. I hissed at the stinging sensation that ripped through it. She just tsked at me, wrapping some other bandages around my middle and securing it tightly. I had half a mind to smack her upside the head, but then again, she had every right to treat me this way. But I just couldn't let the raptor die! Not my favorite carnivore of all time! "But, I'm glad that you're an idiot."

A smile graced my lips as she sat down next to me. We were both feeling rather good about ourselves, but that's when we heard a shuffling sound.

Puzzled, we looked to the side and saw the raptor trying to get up.

She raised her head into the air a little ways and began cawing, hooting and roaring. Kelly and I blinked a few times.

That's when it hit me: she was calling for the others of her pack. Peachy! Now we really some worrying to do!

"We're in a lot of trouble," we whispered as we heard rustling coming from the bushes nearby.

Didn't take long for the raptors to start coming. Three of the pack appeared five seconds after our injured friend began calling. Two males and one female.

They looked from each other to my sister and me. They growled dangerously, splitting up and surrounding us in a stalk-like fashion. I shivered inwardly. _Pack hunters._

Four more raptors came into view. Two females and two males. They were sort of ignoring the injured female and keeping a close eye on Kelly and myself.

A small trickle of fear tore its way down my spine.

"We're in a whole lot of trouble," Kelly muttered quietly. The fear was rolling off of her in waves.

Glancing over to the sidelines, in our old hiding place, I knew that going for the rifle hidden there would have been nothing short of foolhardy. I was in no condition to be doing anything, not even fighting.

One of the males reared back, preparing to strike when something blocked its view of us. Blinking back puzzlement, I looked up to see the injured female had hopped its way over and was now protecting us from the others. She snarled and hooted at them. It hit me then that this injured female was the Alpha of the pack.

_We just saved the Alpha!_ My mind uttered softly. This was just too freaking cool. Odd, but cool.

She looked back over her shoulder at me and it was like she telling me that everything was all right. The pain in my middle was temporarily forgotten as she limped over closer, leaned down a little and nuzzled my head.

The others of the pack just watched before coming over and pushing Kelly with their heads, demanding that she get up. The look on her face told me that she thought they were going to kill her, but somehow I greatly doubted that. I didn't understand why though.

"It's all right, Kel," I said, pushing myself up, groaning in mild pain.

"Are you nuts?"

I smiled down at her as I braced myself with my feet. "No, I'm not. Now get up before they get pushy."

Kelly blinked a few times, before nodding and getting up in slight hesitation. She was a little iffy about this. Hell, in a way, so was I.

_This is just going to be a little too weird for my taste,_ I thought, clutching an arm to my side as the raptors all began to walk deeper into the trees. Well, the Alpha and one other female stayed back to guide us into the woods to follow.

Kelly and I weren't exactly doing cartwheels about this, but then again, having helped the Alpha female with her injury, maybe they weren't thinking of us as a meal. At least it was wishful thinking on my part. This was all happening just a little too freaking fast for my taste.


	2. Chapter 2

The raptors led us to a creek with a river flowing passed some shrubs and I couldn't help but wonder if we actually were being taken here to be killed or thanked. Exactly how they'd thank us was beyond me!

Kelly huddled next to my back, clinging on tightly to my tank top. She was really terrified. Hell I would have been too if I wasn't more worried about my injuries than my life. The wound that the Alpha female had given was really starting to hurt like a son-of-a-bitch. I didn't know how much longer I'd be able to walk before passing out.

"Darla," Kel whispered, her voice a little stiff. "Were are they taking us?"

I shrugged. "I haven't the faintest idea."

Oh, yeah! That's a real good way of comforting your sister, stupid.

Didn't take us long to get through the shrubs and what I saw nearly had me sputtering in shock.

Near a small river, there were several empty nests and at least three or four other raptors guarding them. This was highly odd. Why protect nests that don't have eggs? Doesn't make any sense!

Groaning, I seated myself under the roofing of a tree that sat closest to the water. Kelly sat down right nest to me; the worry was just flowing off of her. I must have been really messed up.

The female that I had helped was staring at me intently as she hobbled over to where my sister and I were sitting. If I had been a normal person, I would have been scared out of my freaking gourd! Thank goodness I'm not normal.

Kelly was normal that much was for certain. If the fear that I felt from her wasn't that much of an indication, then it was the way she was gripping my arm and watching the pack. I had half a mind to slap her in the freaking head for being so damn terrified of these creatures.

Yes! They can kill us at any given moment, but somehow, I doubted that they would. Call it a gut instinct or an animal connection. Hell you could call it wishful thinking or stupidity. Either way, it was something to think about.

The raptor looked at me with her head cocked to the side before tucking herself down to lay next to me, with Kelsey on the other side, and nudged her face against mine. The feel of scaly skin wasn't as all scaly as I had thought, it was warm, leathery and…strangely enough: soft.

"I take it you want to sleep here with me and my sister?" I asked her. She just looked at me, a gleam within her eyes that seemed to resemble a smile. Crazy! My eyes momentarily floated over to the other members of the pack as they nestled down for some much-needed sleep it looked like.

I nearly screamed in panic as 'Selene', I had to give the female a name and for some twisted reason, that particular name ended up popping into my skull, laid her head in my lap. I suppose it has to do with the fact that she sort of reminded me of someone that I had known on the mainland named Selene. I thought that was a better name than 'killer' or 'saber'. Or maybe I got that name from the lack of blood to my brain.

A small smile graced my lips. I didn't know why, but it was rather cute. Kinda like a dog or a cat that was loving up on its owner. Thing was, I didn't own Selene and she sure as hell wasn't a cat or a dog for that matter.

Taking my right hand, I started to gently rub her snout and to me and Kelly's surprise, she started purring…loudly purring. I was thinking that the raptors might be more closely related to cats than to birds, because I was sure that there were no purring birds flying around.

_Nuts! That's all I can say! This whole thing is just freaking crazy!_

"Can I try?" Kelly asked reaching forwards a little with her left hand. The fear that I had sensed within her was now long since gone. Like hearing Selene's purring made her instantly relax. Now that was weird.

"Sure."

Kelly mimicked my pattern of rubbing the snout up and down, scratching carefully every now and then before making small circles with her fingertips. The purring grew slightly louder and before long, Kelly and I began to feel rather sleepy. If I didn't know better, I'd say that's why she was purring, to put us 'humans' to sleep.

There's a joke in there somewhere, but at that moment, I didn't really feel like searching for it. My lids became heavy and moments later I was out like a light.

/

Next thing I knew it was morning and I felt something pushing against my shoulder. No make it both shoulders.

"Wake up," Kelly whispered.

The second my eyes opened up, I nearly jumped about sixty feet in the air at seeing Selene's snout right in front of my face. The jaws of razor sharp teeth were closed, but I could still see them.

"Whoa! Okay, okay!" I gasped, pulling my ass off the ground. "I'm up. I'm up!"

Selene bobbed her head a little as if nodding, turning to face the other members who were already up as well. She made certain sounds that I wasn't able to rightly identify; deep down I knew that she was giving orders to the others, to which they answered, giving little hoots and such.

Three of the raptors stayed back: two males and one female. The others, including Selene all set out into the trees. Something was telling me that they were going out hunting.

"Peachy," I muttered softly. "And something tells me that Kel and I are here to remain to guard the nests of the empty."

The three remaining raptors cocked their heads and stared at me. I swear! They know exactly what I'm saying! Totally creepy. Cool! But very creepy. I knew that if we ever got off this island, I was going to be needing some major therapy. Either that or have someone put a damn bullet in my freaking head! I'd go with neither option. The raptors looked to one another for a brief moment before going into opposite directions. Keeping lookout from a distance and nearby.

Kelly and I took our rifles that we had somehow managed to bring with us and climbed into the trees. One of the males glanced up at us as we did this. I guess we were a little confusing to them, but my sister and I had learned that it was best to be in a high place rather than a low one when it came to looking out for immediate danger. Although, there had been a few occasions when we didn't need to be in a high place, just the sounds of the earth moving were enough to let us know if something big was coming. _Geez! There's a joke in there too! I keep on thinking up of these damn wisecracks and I'm not even sure if they're really funny? I really need some freaking therapy!_

I straddled the branch that I was currently sitting on. Keeping my sights set out on the horizon, I didn't know why, but it felt like something big was going to happen. Just as big as Kelly and I getting picked up by raptors and it was going to change everything about us. In a way, it scared the hell out of me and at the same time, excited me to no end.

Groaning, I shifted about, trying to get comfortable as sitting down like I was began to irritate the injury that barely begun to heal. _That reminds me, I have to check Selene's leg to make sure if it needs changed or anything._

Stifling back a yawn, my eyes roamed over to where Kel was sitting. The look on her face was one of complete concentration and determination.

Hell, it looked like she was getting to get into a boxing match with the branch in front of her.

A few hours later…

Selene and the other members of the pack that had gone hunting with her returned. Bringing little creatures in their hands and jaws. The three raptors here started chirping and hooting as the others returned.

Kel and I jumped down from our trees. I hit the ground with a pain filled groan, luckily, I landed on my feet, but that still didn't keep the pack from hearing the groan that I had let out. Glancing up, I noticed that the creatures in their hands and jaws were Procompsognathids or in other words, Compys. Little green dinosaurs, poisonous if they bite you a lot and pain in the asses too! Annoying little monsters that remind you of three or five-year-old children who stop at nothing to get their own way. That's how I think of them anyway.

_Breakfast,_ I thought, feeling a little nauseous. You'd think being on a diet of dinosaur for the past two years wouldn't have had this kind of effect on me, but it might have to do with the fact that I had lost a lot of blood the yesterday.

Taking a look at Kelly, I noticed that her face had gone a little green. She wasn't any more thrilled about eating Compys than I was.

"I think I'll pass," I muttered as Selene made her way towards my sister and me.

"You've gotta eat," Kelly said, taking one of the little creatures that Selene had in her right hand. Looks like my own sister has just sold me out!

Plopping down onto the cool, wet ground I sighed heavily. I didn't want to tear into one of little monsters like the other raptors were doing. No thanks! My resolve weakened however as Selene knelt down and place the other one ever so gently in my lap. Looking at her, I noticed the lead female was staring at me expectantly. Somehow I had a feeling that she wasn't going to leave me alone until I started eating.

Taking out my pocketknife, I cut a small piece of the carcass grimacing at the sight of blood running down my hands. Any other time, this wouldn't have bothered me, but having a carnivore sitting right next to you watching was enough to get me feeling guilty and shameful for even thinking of eating this animal!

Popping the bite-size piece into my mouth, I closed my eyes slowly savoring the taste of the flesh. It tasted like popcorn chicken! Really crazy man! Now I knew I was nuts! The taste of the meat wasn't overpowered by the taste of the blood like I thought it would be. Guess after two years of eating this kinds of animals, you get used to the stench and taste of the blood. Even the after taste didn't bother me like it used to.

My eyes glanced over at my sister. A small smile of amusement lit my face as I watched her tear into the Compy with utter abandon. She hated those things about as much as I did. At least I was able to show some table manners. Kelly basically lost all of hers at this point. Well, I wasn't going to bite her head off for it. _Damn it! There I go making jokes again! What the hell's wrong with me?_

There wasn't much meat on the Compys so it didn't take either one us long to finish them off. Though, I didn't exactly eat all of mine. I couldn't, my stomach was sending me strong signals to just sleep off what I had and maybe afterwards I'd be able to actually eat more. I had the gut feeling that I wouldn't be eating any of those fucking things in a while. I laid back against the ground, watching the pack go to their sleeping areas and lie down. Something told me that they always slept right after going on hunts. This way, they'd be more refreshed to get more food, especially those that didn't go on the first hunting trip.

Kelly huddled against a tree trunk; she looked utterly tired as well. Perhaps she didn't much sleep last night. Well who, besides the pack of raptors, would? Certainly not I.

I just laid against the cool grassy ground. A thought vaguely entered my mind that grass wasn't around in the times of the dinosaurs. But who in the hell was going to care? A little late to be fixing some of the facts of the Island now.

Getting up, I made my way towards the creek for some much needed water. The taste of the blood was making my stomach churn. I just hoped that once I was healed, I'd be able to eat without feeling nauseous or losing my cookies all over the place like I had when Kel and I first ended up shipwrecked here. Going on hands and knees, I leaned over the sparkling, crystal clear water. Marveling at how undamaged it was like the rest of the world's water supplies were.

Cupping my hands, I pooled water into them, lifting my hands to my mouth and greedily drinking moaning slightly at how good the cool water felt going down my throat and clearing the taste of fresh blood. Now if I only had a toothbrush and paste, I'd be able to brush my teeth. No, scratch that, I had some items in my pack that I'd be able to use. Only thing now was I'd have to go back to the compound and get my pack! That's where I had left it before Kelly and I went out hunting!

I saw movement from the corner of my eye and taking a side-glance, I noticed one of the male raptors had scratched itself behind the ear as it slept. Well at least I think it was the ear…they weren't exactly hanging out there in the open for all the world to see, you know. Looking around at the pack, I noticed that a few of them looked like they were stirring. A bell went off in my head saying that I'd better mosey my ass back over to them before Selene woke up and started a search.

As my feet hit the nesting area, the raptors all began waking up, yawing a little as they did so. I stifled back a fit of giggles, never before thinking that raptors were capable of yawning. Selene was the first one on her feet, nudging for the others to get up as well. The three raptors that hadn't gone on the first hunt were up with her and four of the others were up as well.

Two of the males came over to Kelly and me. Kel had gotten up just as I had come back from washing my mouth out with water and was now standing next to me. They nudged us in the back, pushing us forwards the head of the pack.

"We're going on the hunt now, I take it?" I asked Selene. She bobbed her head up and down once. _I'm losing my mind. She can understand everything that I'm saying._ "Ookay. You ready Kel?"

"Yep, ready," she replied, holding up our weapons: four fully loaded Browning BDA9's and our rifles. Kel was really on the ball today. I noticed that our daggers and such were with her as well.

"Lead the way," I said, motioning with my hands to Selene and the forest. She turned, pausing a little wanting me and Kel up there with her. We did as she wanted us with the other members of the hunting party go along behind us.

It was twenty minutes later before we neared a clearing with tall grass and herds of various dinosaurs ranging from Stegosaurus herds to Muttaburrasaurus herds. Half of the pack went in one direction, taking Kelly with them much to my chagrin. I wanted her to stay here with me, but then again, Selene was the one in charge. Which had me thinking about what happened to the Alpha male. I was snapped out of my thoughts as the other half went in the opposite direction of the first, leaving me in the middle. I was about to follow when Selene snapped her jaws at me in warning. She wanted me to stay right where I was. That's when it hit me: she had chosen a target. Looking outwards I noticed that the pack was starting to surround a Stegosaurus. _She's lost her mind!_

"I'm the bait!" I whispered almost bitterly. I'd rather go into a tree and kill my prey that way. Then again, I wasn't in charge of this hunt. _Dear gods! I'm supposed to spring the trap and surprise this animal! What the hell are they trying to do? Get me killed! I have to say there are other, more convenient forms of suicide!_ Fuck! I'd rather take my chances on a full-grown T-Rex and a Spinosaurus! Both of which I knew lived on this Island and both were highly dangerous. "Do I look like a fucking idiot?" I mumbled, moving forwards a little, keeping in a crouch. Making sure that my rifle was still slung over my shoulders and my Browning was against my side, not that I'd be able to take out a full grown Stego with that little piece of weaponry. Humans? Yes it can kill humans. Dinosaurs? Not unless I was standing fairly close to them and I sure as hell am not going to be nose to nose with something twenty times the size that I am! No chance in hell!

Course, taking a chancy glance around I noticed that I had no other choice. The other members were looking for me to spring the trap and none of the others were going to do it. Selene chose me and that was that.

Staying down low to the ground, I made my cautious way towards the unsuspecting animal. My mind was screaming at me to stop this foolishness, but what the hell would that do? If I remembered correctly, I loved to live dangerously. _Not this dangerously!_ I could hear a voice calling me a liar, but I ignored it as I drew nearer to the extremely tall, towering animal. This was a pathetic way to die, believe me!

Good thing was, the male Stego was peacefully eating and blissfully unaware that I was anywhere near. I kept myself well low.

Looking back, I nearly wanted to jump up and run away as I saw that the trees were about twenty feet back. I hadn't quite realized that I was _that_ far out! I halfway started to think to retreating. Now that would have been cowardly on my part. Smart! But cowardly.

"I would say that I needed to get out more, but I am out," I muttered, checking my rifle and Browning's a moment to make doubly sure that they were ready to go. _And here I go…_


	3. Chapter 3

I decided against using my rifle as I neared closer to the male Stegosaurus. I was going to use the Browning's that I had in the waist of my jeans. Something was telling me that I could incredibly close to this animal without resorting to using my rifle or getting terribly hurt.

Keeping in a low crouch, I was only ten feet away from the animal as I raised the guns aiming right between the eyes, one of the easiest places for me to get to at this distance.

_Easy, breathe girl,_ I chanted to myself. _Just breathe calmly and don't fuck this up!_ That's what I kept on thinking, as I sprang up from the area I was at and shot several times at the head of the animal. I knew that the sound of the guns would scare the hell out of the pack, but I had to do it. There was no way I was going to be able to do any damage with just the daggers I had and I sure wasn't going to get right up next to the animal to try it out either. Shooting was the only option that I had left.

Didn't take more than four shots for the Stego to start staggering and some of the pack members to burst from their waiting areas. They jumped atop of the animal, sinking their jaws of lethal sharp teeth into the Stego's neck, using their death claws to sink deeply into the sides of the animal. It wasn't long before the animal fell over on its side in a dead heap.

The raptors leapt off the animal, looking rather shocked that it didn't take long for the animal to topple over dead, bringing a smile to my face. Glad to know that I was able to impress such animals.

Selene and her group came out of concealment.

One of the males tried to take a bite out of the carcass, but Selene hissed forcing the male to back away.

I was a little confused by all of this. Why couldn't the male just eat?

Glancing around, I noticed the rest of the pack, including Kelly, waiting patiently near the dead Stego. All right, someone mind explaining this to me, because I don't get it?

Selene came forward, nudging me a little bit towards the carcass. That's when it clicked, I had actually made the kill and so, I had first dibs.

"I take it I get to eat first," it was a statement, not a question.

Selene bowed her head a little.

"All right," I sighed, taking out a dagger, stepping closer to the Stego carcass and slicing a few pieces. The sight and smell of the blood wasn't as sickening as it had been yesterday, meaning that I was getting back to how I was before I got injured.

Popping a piece into my mouth, I ate not allowing the taste of raw meat interfere with my appetite. The moment I had eaten a few slices of meat, the others began digging in. Most of them were gathering up some for the others back at the nests. Kelly was also eating and gathering at the same time.

She tossed a smile at me and came over.

"Tastes like roasted fried chicken," she said, a laugh hidden in her voice.

Too me a few moments to realize that she was right.

"You're right," I laughed. "It does." The two of us burst out into fits of giggles, grabbing the attention of the pack. They looked at us, not disgusted by the sounds of our laughter. Selene and them actually looked happy at hearing us giggling.

"Seems like they enjoy hearing us laugh," Kelly stated.

"Yeah, now if they only knew why we were laughing," I grinned. "But you wanna know something odd. I think they understand what we're saying."

"I got that same feeling a while back," she said. "It might be odd, but in a way, it's kind of thrilling to know that they understand us. Now if we can only understand them."

Tossing a look over at the pack, I noticed that they had gone back to eating and gathering. Selene was leaning against the carcass, resting her injured leg and eating as well.

"You know, I think I understand what they say," I told her. Kelly gave me a disbelieving look.

"You're kidding?"

I shook my head. "Nope, I'm not. It's a little freaky believe me."

"I'm going to be having a hard time doing that."

"I know," I said smiling.

My little bit of joy was ruined as the ground began to shake. The pack however, was oblivious of the grounds movement. Kelly on the other hand had felt it as well. We both shared a look of panic. We had an idea of what it was making the earth rumble.

"You don't think…"

I nodded, "You damn right, I think. We gotta get the hell out of here."

Kelly didn't need to hear anymore as she went over to some of the pack and tried getting them to go into the trees they ignored her. I went straight to Selene and tried pushing her away from the carcass. She just stared at me like I had lost my mind.

"We need to get out of here," I whispered to her as the ground began to shake more. This time, the raptors all felt it and glanced up from what they were doing, eyes wide with odd panic.

My heart began thumping wildly as two Spinos came out of the trees a head and began to come right towards the carcass, calmly walking. If you could call it that!

Selene issued some small roars at the rest of the hunting party and they fled into the forest behind us. Kelly went with them under my orders and I would have graciously followed if I hadn't see how badly slow Selene was hopping. She couldn't run on her leg yet and so she was slower than the others.

Whirling back around, I feel into step right next to her. Selene didn't exactly understand what it was that I was doing, but I just pulled out one of my guns and placed a gentle hand on her side urging her onwards. The fear in her golden eyes was evident. Obviously her pack knew of this creature and feared it. Well that was good I suppose.

"If you think I'm leaving you here to become a meal for those two brutes you have lost your mind!" I declared as the Spinos approached even closer. They were about thirty yards away. Too close for comfort if you ask me. These monster scared the living daylights out of me. Maybe that's one of the reasons why Kelly and I hunted from the trees. Correction! That's why we hunted in the trees. Having a run-in with one of those Spinosaurs would make anyone climb a tree. There's a joke in there too…Hm? Maybe humor is one of the things that I have left after being stuck here for two years.

Selene kept on looking back as we neared the trees as the Spinos roared, coming even closer. I kept my gun raised, aimed right at their skulls. Even though I knew that I wouldn't have any affect on them, it still brought me a whole lot of comfort to know that there was chance at giving Selene time to escape if one of those brutes came near.

"Just keep moving and stop looking back," I whispered to her, petting her side to keep calm. "Let me worry about those two monsters all right. Besides, you can't do much with that injured leg and don't let me forget to check it when we get back to the nests."

She didn't argue with that and kept on focusing on getting into the trees.

My eyes stayed trained on the Spinos as they neared even closer, but I nearly flinched as one of them stared right up at us making eye contact with me personally. The eyes that looked back at me were frightening. They almost seemed like dolls eyes, but amber instead of pure black. A shiver of fear ran down my spine as they paused by carcass, roaring a few times as the bent over tearing into the Stego kill. I felt a tinge of anger as the Spinos began eating the kill that I had made, with a little help of the pack.

A few moments later, we both found ourselves safely in the forest. I was grateful for that!

The rest of the our hunting party came out of hiding and approached us, concern highly evident in their eyes. Kelly looked a little scared as well as she ran over and hugged me tightly. I kept any sign of pain off of my face and bit the inside of me cheek to keep from snapping.

"Are you two all right?" she cried.

I just blinked at her. How dumb of a question was that? "If we weren't, we sure as hell wouldn't be standing here."

"Your humor really annoys me sometimes." Kelly released me, only to hug Selene. Of course, she didn't hug her as tight as me. Nice, Selene has an injured leg, yet I'm the one with a slash across my torso.

I grinned, "Yes, I know."

That was all that was said as we headed back to the nest. I stayed near Selene and Kelly stayed towards the front. One of the males kept her from coming back here. I have no idea why. It was kind of odd actually. I got the notion that one of the males was being protective of my little sister. Selene stayed right next to me, leaning a little bit more on her good leg every so often.

"Yep, yep, yep, I'm definitely going to have to take another look and change the bandage," I said, glancing towards the wrapping on her leg. "Not to mention my own bandage needs to be replaced."

Selene purred a little bit. I took that to meaning a yes. In a way, it was kind of odd being around these creatures. I didn't understand why and I probably never will. It was rather strange for a bunch of raptors to take in two humans that they could easily kill with little to no effort. Then again, perhaps there was a reason why they didn't. Either it was because I helped Selene with her injury or they just didn't feel the need to do so.

A chill went up my spine as we came to the nesting area. A few of the hunting party gave the members that stayed behind all that they were able to bring back with them as I went over to my tree and say down. Being extra careful as the exhaustion hit and the adrenaline rush fled my system. I had this nagging feeling that something was going to be coming in a few months. Something that would force me to make a choice. Not just me, but Kelly too. I just didn't know what that something was and to be honest, it was driving me up the flipping wall!

"I really need to find out what's going on…"


	4. Chapter 4

A few more weeks passed by in almost a blur. Kelly and I had become even closer to the raptor pack. They seemed to accept us wholeheartedly and in a way, made us a part of them. It was a little strange at first, but it didn't take long for my sister and I to get accustomed to this. We even took turns on some of the hunting parties more often now that my wound had fully healed.

Selene's injured leg had healed quite nicely as well. For that I was grateful. I had spent many nights afraid that she'd get an infection. My lack of sleep had caught the Alpha females attention and she wasn't happy with it.

Many a night she stayed right next to me watching. Kind of hard to sleep if you know that someone is staring at you, shoot, I'd end up waking up and stare right back at her. Selene would coo at me for a second, before lying her head gently down in my lap, closing her eyes. I knew she was waiting for me to go to sleep. Mainly because her breathing wasn't even as one's breathing would be when they sleep. Of course, I'd end up doing what she wanted. There was no need in worrying the Alpha of the pack. She never had to worry about Kelly falling asleep, she did it willingly and never had trouble doing it either.

Flashback…

_**"This is nuts!" I declared into the night air, alerting my sister and the pack.** _

_**Kelly came over and put a hand on my shoulder. "What's nuts?"** _

_**I rolled my eyes. Sometimes my sister could be really, really dense. "Nothing," I lied. What was the point in letting her know what was wrong with me? She'd just get Selene to come over and have her put me into a more peaceful mood. Trust me! It has happened before and I never like it! It's like the Alpha female and my sister are partners in crime or something along those lines.** _

_**However, luck was not with me as Selene made her way from the creek and over to the tree that I had claimed as my own little place to be. She cocked her head to the side, a look of concern inside her eyes. Only problem was I didn't know what she was concerned about!** _

_**"She can tell when you're distressed about something, Darla," Kelly pointed out. "We're bonded to them, remember?"** _

_**Kelly didn't have to put it quite like that. I knew that we now shared a special bond with the pack, but still I didn't like having my sister throw it in my face as if I hadn't known it at all.** _

End Flashback…

Yep, we were bonded to each other. Thrilling, yet strange all at the same time. One would have believed it possible to be bonded or connected to such animals. Well, it was! Kelly and I were proof of that…I think.

Getting up from my resting place, I made my way out of the nesting area, only to stop at hearing hissing sound. Looking back I saw Selene making her way towards me. I'm guessing she didn't want me going. Well, to be honest, I didn't really feel like going, but something was telling me that I needed too.

"Hey, I'm not going to be gone a long time," I said as she came to stop in front of me. "I promise. Now please don't try stopping me."

Selene just stared at me. It was a little unnerving to be honest. I don't think I was ever going to be really used to having a raptor just stare at me like that. No, I might after a while. Oh, who the hell really knows? Because I sure as hell don't.

My raptor friend stepped around me and nudged me forward towards the nest. All right, for one thing I'm not a baby raptor and I'm not a herd of cattle either. But I'm starting to feel like right now.

"What? You don't want me to go," I questioned, holding a hand up to keep her from pushing me anymore. _Yeah, really dumb thing to ask there kid. Why don't you just ask her what two plus two is?_ Okay, that doesn't make any sense.

**(You're telling me!)**

Selene cooed at me. You know, I will never really figure out how raptors are able to coo and I don't think I'll ever be able to really know the answer to that. All right, need to get back to the matter at hand here!

"Come on," I whined. "It's not like anything's gonna happen alright. I'm not going to be gone long you know and…it won't be that dangerous." Oh, how reassuring I sound right now. If Selene was human, she'd call me a damn idiot and that I didn't know what I was talking about. Good thing she wasn't human than.

She didn't look to damn convinced, but how the hell are you supposed to convince a raptor that you'll be safe where danger can be around every freaking corner? Someone mind telling me that, because I'd sure like to know the answer.

"Please? I'm taking protection," I added, holding up my Browning's and daggers. "All right." I had no clue as to why I was even bothering showing my means of protection to her. It wasn't like the Alpha really cared. I was a part of this pack and in a way that meant that I'd have to have her permission to go anywhere. That went for Kelly too. But my little sister would have to get mine first before approaching our leader here. Not like I was going to let Kel go wondering around here by herself.

My dear friend reluctantly let me go. I knew she had reasons for wanting me to stay, only thing was I didn't know those reasons actually were. That's really damn helpful. Not!

Walking through the thick forest, I began to think that maybe, just maybe I should have taken one of the pack members with me 'cause I had no fucking clue, excuse my French, as to where I was going. If I remembered this all correctly, I had seen a compound of sorts when Kel and I had first arrived here. Only problem now was, finding this place and seeing if it had anything that we'd be able to use or eat. Frankly, I'm getting a little tired of having Dino burgers every day.

A few trees and twenty minutes later, I found myself standing in a rather…old, rusty, dumpy, really needing a cleaning lady facility. Yep, I was definitely at the compound we had seen two years ago. I had to ask myself why we never remembered that this place was close by was beyond me. The broken glass on the ground.

Looking over I saw a few broken down, rusted looking jeeps parked in the area. I wanted to say 'front yard'. Hell, that's what it looked like to me. A rednecks front yard. Only thing missing was a motor swinging from a tree, oh and a guard dog chained to a close line. _Watching way to much Jeff Foxworthy. Comedy shows are really beginning to rub off on me. Either that or I'm a damn redneck! Probably am. Oh, yeah that's something to focus on when you're in dangerous area. Hello! Pay attention to your surroundings! Death could be knocking at the door!_

Taking a cautious glance around, I made my way towards the entrance to the building not really sure if I had to even open the front door or not seeing as how the windows were broken. Hell, I could just slip through one of those and being the person that I was, did.

I grimaced at the sounds of cracking glass as I took a few steps inside seeing an information desk up ahead and nearly wanted to laugh at the idea of going up there and ringing a bell for help. Who in the hell was going to show me around a place that looks like it came from ancient Romania? Was that even a good comparison? Oh, who the hell cares, because I don't?

"All right," I whispered, not wanting to alert any possible threats in the area that food had arrived. "Now where the hell am I going to find medical supplies and a possible food pantry? Ah! I'll try looking down stairs, if I can find stair in this place that don't look like they've been fixed to kill me once I step on them."

Didn't take me very long to find the stairs to lower levels.

Descending down them, I nearly gasped in slight wonder and horror at the sight of all the scientific machines. No these things were used to create dinosaurs. Actually more like playing god. Bad thing was, I wasn't too damn sure just what all these gadgets were called and in a way, I had no intention of finding out what they were called.

I allowed a momentary emotion of rage to fill me as I found some failed dinosaur experiments. They looked to be baby raptors. Perhaps that's what gave me the urge to want to kill someone. I loved those animals and seeing failed 'experiments' of them really pissed me off!

"Someone should have used the scientists as experiments," I grumbled, going into another room.

A smile graced my lips as I found just what I wanted.

"Who in the hell knew that there'd be medical supplies right near an experimentation room," I softly laughed, sliding the bag off my shoulder and filling it with bandages, peroxide, and some other things. Why they had peroxide in a place like this was beyond me?

Grunting, I slung the bag back onto my left shoulder groaning at the weight of it. I had managed to find some food in this joint and stuck it in at the bottom of the bag. Interestingly enough, they had candy and soda machines in this place, even though they weren't exactly operational anymore. Disappointing and annoying all at the same time.

I froze as a chill suddenly hit me in the spine. Something was really, definitely off. Normally I'd shake off these kinds of feelings. Hello! I had become a member of a pack of raptors so this shouldn't have been anything new, but this particular feeling couldn't be shaken off. Especially after hearing a roar echoing inside the walls.

_All right, don't panic,_ I thought, calming my suddenly rapidly beating heart. Hearing the roar again made me want to suddenly take off in a damn run. It sounded like a Velociraptor, but it was a little deeper in tone. No, it wasn't raptor. _No, not a raptor…okay, think. Shit! Scratch the thinking and just get the hell out of this place before you become someone's fucking dinner!_ I mentally congratulated myself on the usage of language I had been using lately.

Not bothering to dwell on anything, other than leaving, I instantly took off in a sprint wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

Unfortunately, fate was not going to be kind to me and I ended up turning a corner that had the raptor-like creature in and I instantly froze on the spot. A highly stupid move because this would give this damn animal all the more time to attack and see me! Stupid move, but hey! I'm human here! Last time I had checked humans make mistakes.

The animal turned, it's golden eyes suddenly focusing on me and I realized I had made a very, very stupid mistake as I heard its menacing growl.

In this time, I ended up being able to identify this creature. _Dromaeosaur! And if I remember from my research, it's in the same family as Velociraptors and all of the basic characteristics are still the same._ My eyes widened upon this discovery. _Holy shit! I'm in trouble!_

Hearing the Dromaeosaur roar, I snapped out of my thoughts turned swiftly around and made like a freaking bullet back into the direction that I had come from. Wishing all the while that I had brought someone with me on this! Hell, I ended up leaving my rifle outside of the building like a damn idiot thinking that I wouldn't need it and there was no fucking way that I was going to try throwing a dagger at it! With my damn luck, it wouldn't be injured by it. Dinosaurs had really tough skin and if I wanted to stop this creature from killing me, I'd be needing the rifle.

"This really sucks!" I hollered into the air. Okay, yelling wasn't a good idea, but for some reason, my brain wasn't working correctly.

Within seconds, I found myself being thrown against a wall as a hard animal-like body rammed into mine. Thank the heavens, if there were any that I hadn't been knocked out. Scrambling onto my side, I screamed as I felt sharp teeth suddenly rip into my side.

Quickly, I drew a dagger from my waist and jammed it right into the Dromaeosaur's eye forcing it to let me go in a loud shriek and staggered to my feet to resume my feat of running to get the hell out of this place.

Feeling blood flow down my left side, I knew that the Dino had taken a small chunk of my flesh out after I had stabbed it. The only reason I hadn't passed out from shock was because of the sudden rush of adrenaline.

_Next time! I'm going to pay attention to Selene!_ My mind shouted as my vision began to blur as I rushed towards what I believed to be an exit. I felt the breath in my lungs get knocked out as something hit me in the back and I hit the ground…hard. _This is it…_ I thought, blacking out.


	5. Chapter 5

(An hour before Darla's attacked, two minutes after she left)

Kelly couldn't help but feel a strong sense of something horrible going to happen to her sister as she watched Darla leave the nest and Selene coming back. The Alpha female raptor looked slightly bothered about finally allowing her sister to leave. Kelly would have asked Darla if she could go with her, but had refrained. She knew her big sister wasn't going to be thrilled with that idea so Kel dropped that thought as soon as she got it.

"Still," she muttered softly, "I just can't shake the feeling that something's gonna happen to Dar…"

The raptor stared at the other human member of her pack, cocked her head to the side for a moment before approaching the young girl. In a strange way, the animal had somehow become rather connected to both of the human's within her pack and so was able to sense their emotions. **(A/N: Crazy I know, but this is my story and crazy is going to be in it! For a while…might change. Maybe.)**

"Oh, hi Selene," Kelly greeted, still standing in the same spot for the last five minutes. She was contemplating whether or not to follow her sister. "I see you let her go."

The raptor hooted at her a little as if saying, 'yes, but I'm not happy with it.'

"Neither am I," the young girl said, going back to the nest. She was on guard duty after all, not like that was saying much. She wasn't guarding anything but a bunch of empty nests. However, the pack seemed to take this job seriously and that made Kelly realize something that even though the nests were bare now, they won't be later on.

Forty minutes later, a chill went right through Kelly's spine. Something was definitely off. Darla was actually taking too damn long to come back and this made the young girl feel fear and panic.

Selene sensed this and came right to the human's side.

"Um, I think we need to go and get Darla," Kelly said, her voice slightly shaky as another wave of fear and icy coldness hit her once again. This strange connection that she shared with her sister had become extraordinarily strong over the course of the two years that they spent here on this island. "I'm pretty sure she's in trouble…"

Kelly didn't need to say anything else as Selene cawed for a few members of the pack, looking over at Kel bobbing her head a second, signaling that Kelly should go with them and the five of them ran off into the forest.

Placing a hand over her heart, Kelly tried to feel the connection between her and her sister. It felt strained, like Darla was trying not to use it.

Looking at Selene, Kel found her and the other three raptors smelling about trying to catch Dar's scent.

Within a few seconds one of the cawed towards them meaning that the scent had been pinpointed and the rescue party began rushing towards the area of the compound.

Kelly had to run extra hard in order to keep up with the raptors. Not something she all that fond of, but luckily, Selene was kind enough to keep tabs on her. No sense in losing another member of the pack.

Upon reaching the compound, Kel nearly collapsed to the ground as a sudden pain raked right through her chest and she nearly screamed at hearing a menacing roar echoing from inside the building.

"Sister…" she whispered, darting off into the building not bothering to wait for the pack. Her sister needed her.

Breaking in through a window that still held glass, Kel hit the ground on her hands and knees, not caring that she cut them as she saw her sister running, or trying too run as she held tightly onto her right side. Right behind Darla was a raptor… _NO!_ Kelly's mind shouted. _That's a Dromaeosaur! What the hell?! Just Darla's damn luck to run into one of those damn things out here!_

Without thinking, Kelly ran between her sister and the Dromaeosaur as she saw the animal about to pounce on her sister. Gasping as she felt the creature slam head on into her, knocking both sisters over.


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't stay unconscious very long. Looking over to my right side, I saw my little sister lying there next to me seemingly unconscious. I was concerned that she had been hurt, but the concern soon turned to fear as the Dromaeosaur slowly approached from in front of us. I couldn't let my little sister get hurt, but what in the hell was I supposed to do? I couldn't really move from the loss of blood. Damn it! **(A/N: Oh, we're back to Darla's POV now. ^^ Just to let you all know. Please don't kill me!)**

The knowledge that we were gonna die hit me right home and I didn't like the affect it had on my conscious mind. I shouldn't be believing that we'd die! And here I was thinking that!

All my thoughts were cut short as I heard a piercing scream, but it wasn't human. My head snapped over to the side to see a few of the pack charging the Dromaeosaur before diverting to the front to see Selene standing there in a defensive pose. Wonderful! The Calvary has arrived! _And here I ended up thinking that there'd be no tomorrow._

Carefully, I got onto my hands and knees nearly screaming in surprise to feel a hand land on my shoulder. Turning to see to my sister, Kelly looking ahead as the raptors fought with the Dromaeosaur as she knelt down to help me get back onto my feet.

"I take it it's time to go?" I asked sarcastically.

Kelly just looked at me like I had lost all my marbles for trying to make jokes.

"Yeah," was all she said as pulled my right arm over her shoulder as my left was draped across Selene's. Funny, I thought that the Alpha was going to fight the Big Bad Wolf? I guess my health was a little bit more important that killing the creature that gave me all this injury.

I winced as I walked, feeling the pain in my side shoot down throughout my leg. My entire body to be exact. _Damn it! Whoever said that hell is something that only happens once, apparently was never attacked by a fucking creature brought back to life!_

Hearing screeching, roaring and more screeching, I didn't have to look back to see what was going on I could hear and feel every little thing that was happening behind us. The Dromaeosaur was getting in some good hits on the raptors, but something told me that that would not last very long.

Kelly helped me down onto the ground, opening the bag and taking out a solvent and some bandages as Selene raced back to fight with the creature that had harmed me.

"You look like hell," Kelly said, putting some of the solvent onto her hands and rubbing it against my injured side. I hissed in agony, gripping the ground tightly and biting my bottom lip to keep from screaming. _This fucking hurts! Goddamn it!_

I sort of relaxed afterwards until Kel began wrapping the bandages a little too tightly. "Yeow! What the-?"

Glancing towards the entrance of the ancient-looking building, I noticed why my sister's attention had been diverted. Out of the two steel, glass doors came out Selene, the three pack members and in their hands were pieces of the Dromaeosaur, meaning that they had successfully killed the terror of my short alone time. _I'm not eating that…_

"Spam?" I heard Kelly chuckle as she dug the can out of the bottom of the bag. Hell, I was amazed that none of the supplies that I had gotten fell out. _Someone up there must love me._

"Hey! Its food and on a completely different note," I began, "Just what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Um, uh, well, I, uh…"

"You wanna complete that sentence at some point in this lifetime," I snapped.

Selene came over and nudged my arm a little. I took that to mean that she wanted me to get up. Well, that was gonna take some work because I didn't feel like I had the energy to get up and move now that I wasn't in danger of becoming dinner.

"I just got this feeling that something bad was going to happen and so, we decided to come and find you," she began nervously. "And I think you should at least be a little grateful," Kel added in fury. "You could have ended up dead!"

I rolled my eyes. My sister could be really emotional at times. Kind of obnoxious really, but then again, I was emotional myself. "I am not ungrateful about being rescued, but I'm upset by the fact that you placed yourself in just as much danger. You could have just sent Selene instead of coming along. You probably might have been killed yourself!"

Wrapping my right arm around her shoulders, Kelly helped me up a little miffed that I had turned the conversation back onto her. Something that I happen to be quite good at. Selene took her place on my left to help balance. Hell, I half expected my sister to get pissed off and storm off forcing Selene to have to carry me back.

Even though my raptor friends leg was now completely healed, I didn't wanna risk-having Selene injure it again.

Overprotection was another trait that I had. It was highly irritating to be honest even to me.

"Sorry," Kel muttered a few minutes later. The rest of the rescue party kept around us standing guard to make sure that nothing else would attack us. Hell I had been bleeding and even though my injuries had been bandaged, I'm pretty sure that Dino's were still able to smell the blood. Fuck, I was even able to smell it no small feet seeing as how it was me that got hurt and it was all over Kelly's hands.

"You don't have to be sorry," I answered. "I just wish you'd stayed back, but then again, I doubt that these guys would have known how to wrap bandages."

She cracked a smile at my small attempt to making jokes.

"You have a point and you're right."

I grinned through the pain I was in. "I always am."

"You're annoying when you say things like that."

"I know."

**(Two months later…)**

Yeah, two months since my little run-in with the Dromaeosaur and to my surprise, it hadn't taken me all that long to heal from it. Shocking to say the least.

Within those two months, I ended up running into a whole lot of strange Dinosaurs Ankylosaurus, Torasaurus, Anatotitain and Rhamphorhynchus, which happened to be a member of the Pterosaur family.

It was kind of refreshing to see some herbivore animals, well Pterosaurs aren't vegetarians so they don't necessarily count, but they weren't trying to kill me so maybe they did.

And the only way that I had been able to see any of those animals was having Selene or one of the other members of the pack head out with me and that wasn't very far. Just to the meadow and back. Hell, that took maybe thirty minutes or more to do.

"Dwelling on the past again?"

I rolled my eyes dramatically. "I think that I'm entitled to do so."

"It's not healthy."

Okay, my sister had a point there, but for crying out loud I was totally healed now. No need in telling me that anything was unhealthy.

"Um, Kel, I know that, but I'm in no danger of dying right now."

She raised a brow at me. "Sometimes your sense of humor really annoys me."

"Yes, I know. Now, if you'll excuse me," I said getting up off the rock that I had been sitting on and heading back to the nest to sit right next to the place Selene sits.. For some reason she had been acting really weird lately.

**Well that's all for now…just kidding.**

Closing my eyes, I leaned back against the tree trying to figure out what on earth to do later. Right now I was tired, but to be perfectly honest, I was a little bored at the moment.

Okay, being with a pack of raptors wasn't totally boring, nope not one damn bit. But seeing as how Selene wouldn't let me go on any hunting trips, I was starting to go out of my mind with boredom. I may be healed now, but I honestly believe that she doesn't want to risk having me injured again. Well, hell, I'm only human!

That's not really saying a whole lot.

**(No, it's not.)**

Once again, a wave of something being off hit me. This has happened to me over a period of five months and to be truthful, it was really getting on my nerves. Though I did have the distinct notion that it had nothing to do with the creatures on this island more like a future event that will unfold here changing everything.

I so did not want that. Scary thought, but I loved it here.

Yes, I know, really moronic thing for me to be thinking, let alone admitting, but I genuinely loved being with the raptor pack. They had somehow become a part of my being. Like a family that neither Kelly nor I had anymore.

I could feel that my little sister felt the exact same way that I did.

The cawing sounds I heard signaled that the current hunting party had returned with dinner. _Good because I was starving…_


	7. Chapter 7

"All right, what's wrong?"

Looking up at my sister in surprise, I had been lying on the wet, dewy ground relaxing today was when Selene was finally going to be allowing me to go back on a hunt and I couldn't have been more thrilled.

"Nothing."

"You're lying on your back again," my little sister kindly, yet stupidly pointed out.

Oookay that had to have been one of the dumbest things that Kelly has ever said to me in her whole life.

"And your point would be?" I asked, waving my hand in the air a little.

"Something's up, that's the point."

I rolled my eyes. "That's not exactly a point you know and nothing's wrong. I just like lying on the ground is all." Geez! For being my sister, Kelly was sure a damn idiot. Makes me wonder how she's managed to survive on this island? Oh, right, she's got me.

Kelly fiddled around with her shirt. "Well, back home whenever you used to lie on the ground, it was because something was bothering you and you needed to think."

"In case you haven't noticed," I began sarcastically. "We're not back home." _And I doubt we'll ever be able to get back home._

"Must you always be a smart ass?"

I grinned, she should know the answer to that by now. "You damn right."

The glare she gave me was humorous to say the least. I rather enjoyed watching my sister trying to look imposing. She was never as good as I was, but it's nice to see her trying still.

"Are you done glaring?" I choked out, trying not to laugh as her expression darkened. This made me want to laugh all the more.

"Not really," she deadpanned. "Unless you're done being an ass?"

Was I being an ass? OH who knows?

"Maybe," was all I said as the first hunting party returned. Gods I was starving. Getting up from my position on the ground, I checked the empty nest to make sure that nothing had invaded it before going over and seeing what the pack had brought back with them.

The food that I had brought back from the compound had long since been eaten up. You'd think that Kelly and I would have been able to save it, but noooooo we had to eat it all up within three weeks.

"Compys?" I muttered. "Why do I get the feeling that you just get these things as appetizers?" I questioned to Selene as she shoved a dead Compy into my hands.

She turned away from me and headed over to her nest to lay down. _Weird? Did I miss something or is my favorite raptor acting a little strange? Should have read up more on this kind of stuff._

"What's up with her?" Kelly asked, plopping down on the ground with her little meal and motioning towards Selene with her head.

"I can honestly say, I have no idea," I replied giving my lunch to her. "I'm not that hungry."

"You're not?" she asked amazed. "That's completely new. When did this start?"

Rolling my eyes, I pointedly ignored my sister and headed over towards Selene. She just looked up at me for a moment before dropping her head back down onto the ground, closing her eyes to sleep. Not normal! Usually she's happy to see me, not today.

(An hour later…)

_All right! It's been twenty minutes and you still haven't found one damn thing for the pack to kill that won't land any of us in a hospital ward…not that this Island really has one of those facilities. Be nice if the did. Okay, really stupid thing to be concentrating on._ I thought walking towards yet another open meadow. What was it with this place and wide-open spaces? No, cancel that thought, I already knew the answer to it. _Oh, yeah, like they're really going to go and attack a Polacanthus! The damn animal is nothing but armor for Gods sakes! Let's try and find something a little easier and shooting something that has plates on it isn't a good idea. Lord knows that one of the bullets would deflect and hit me in the freaking ass. Ah, that's a nice thought for this time of day. Not really._

"You getting anything?" I asked into my ear mic.

" _No, not a damn thing,_ " came my sister's voice on the other side. This trip wasn't going to be a great one, that much I could tell right off.

Hell, maybe if it rained we'd have some measure of success. _Most probably not. Rain never seems to come when you want it and I'd like it very much if it stopped raining on me at night! Geez! There is nothing more embarrassing than to wake up soaked and thinking you've wet yourself!_ Although, Kelly did find it funny that I had thought that the other night when it rained.

" _Hey! I've something!_ " came Kelly chirped.

"You did, what?"

" _Muttaburrasarua_!" she exclaimed excitedly. " _There's a whole freaking herd down here by the river! Oh and before you ask, I did send for the rest of the hunting party_."

Well thank you very much. "All right, I should be there in a few minutes in case you need help."

Yeah, I may have been allowed to go on another expedition but I wasn't really allowed to do any of the dangerous stuff. The whole damn pack was being a little too protective of me and I wasn't exactly unhappy about it, but I did want to participate more in this. Killing was now a way of life. Well, it had always been but being stuck here, killing has become pretty much the only way to survive.

It was kill or be killed.

Running to catch up to the hunting party, I paused mid-run as I heard the whimpering of something a few yards to the west of my position.

_Okay, since when did Dino whimpering start to sound like human whimpering? I think I'm going crazy here,_ I thought mentally kicking myself as I headed in the direction of the whimper. For all I knew, it could have been my head playing tricks on me, but the wrenching feeling in my gut was telling me otherwise.

Something was here and it needed my help.

Oh, yeah, that's just what I needed to do. Get into some more trouble.

It didn't take me very long to find the source of the whimpering sounds.

_Oh. My. God!_ I mentally screamed…


	8. Chapter 8

I just stood there transfixed on what I was seeing right in front of me. A child, perhaps twelve years of age and female, curled up in a ball crying next to what appeared to be what was left of a woman's body, well the lower half of a woman's body. My eyes widened at the very sight and my left hand quickly covered my nose as the scent of death and decay suddenly hit.

Standing there I tried to think of what to do. If I left the child here, she would surely die but if I took her with me there was a good chance the pack would try and kill her. Now this was one hell of a choice and dilemma.

Furiously shaking my head, I decided to risk taking the child to Selene.

Kneeling down next to her almost crying out in surprise as the child latched onto my waist in a death grip.

"Um…" What in the hell was I supposed to say?

"Please, help," the girl cried. "They killed my mommie!"

Wonderful! I hate being right all the fucking time!

Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place. Now what the hell was I going to do now?

"It's all right, sweetie," I whispered, gently stroking her hair. "What killed your mother?"

"They were big and scary," she sobbed, "Only, one of them bit her in half…"

I inwardly cringed at this. This little girl watched as her own mother got eaten alive.

I glanced towards the last half of the corpse. _And judging from what's left, I take it they weren't very hungry. Now that's something to be making jokes about._

"Do you want to come with me?" I don't know why I had to ask this because by the grip this girl was using on me I took that to mean that she wanted to stay near me. "I promise you that nothing will happen to you."

She sobbed a little. "Yes," she whimpered. "Please don't leave me here."

"All right, first, can you tell me your name?"

"Brittany," she answered quietly.

A smile crossed my face. "All right, Brittany, but if you're coming with me you'll have to understand that I'm staying with some…locals that are a little bit scary. Think you'll be able to handle that?"

Brittany nodded.

"Okay," I whispered, placing her on my back. She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck for fear that I would drop her. I might have if I still had my previous injuries unhealed. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I took off through the foliage.

It didn't take me all that long to get near the nest, but suddenly a chill ran up my spine and I froze.

Something was definitely off right now.

Little Brittany's arms tightened into a chock hold around my neck as a roar echoed throughout the woods.

It was not a T-Rex.

"Oh, now," I whispered. "Not that damn Spino…"

Another roar echoed.

"Okay, make that two Spinos."

I stopped muttering things and began heading at full speed to the nest. I knew it was the scent of blood that was leading the Spinos into the trees.

Catching a whiff of blood, I glanced down to see Brittany's hands were soaked.

_We definitely need to get those cleaned,_ I thought, zigzagging through the trees, moving further away from the nesting area to a nearby river. There was no way that I was going to take Brittany anywhere near the nest with blood all over her form. Especially with two adult Spinos running around loose.

I wasn't going to endanger the pack that way! No fucking way!

"Where are we going?" she asked, the fear in her voice evident.

"I'm taking you to a river to get cleaned up," I answered. "That way we can get to where I live and not have those 'creatures' following us all the way there."

"O-okay."

Brittany fell silent after that. Allowing me to take her wherever I pleased.

Ten minutes later, we were at the river and I began scrubbing hastily at her hands and legs. Luckily enough, there was no blood on the girl's clothes so I didn't have to worry about cleaning those right off.

"Am I hurting you?" I asked, a motherly instinct beginning to take hold.

She shook her head. "No, but I'm a little hungry."

"Have you had anything to eat?"

"Um…Dad killed these little green creatures and we had to eat them…" she paled.

Whoa!

"I see," I said, sighing and standing right up with her on my back again. "Well, I'll try to make sure that you don't have to constantly eat those kinds of things."

"You ate those creatures too?"

I laughed, "Yeah. There's skimpy pickings around here. Every now and then my sister and I manage to find fruit trees."

"You have a sister?"

I nodded, "Yep." We were five minutes away from the nest now. "She's out hunting with our 'family' right now."

"Um…your 'family' besides your sister, aren't like you are they?"

She just had to ask that question. Here I was hoping to put it off a little longer, but I guess now was better to tell her than later.

"No, they're not," I answered, then hurried on as I sensed her growing fear. "But don't worry. They won't harm you. They didn't harm me or Kelly when they discovered us."

"Um…all right."

Inwardly, I was praying that I was right about this decision. I really didn't want to do something that I was going to regret.

/

Selene wasn't too threatening as I brought Brittany into the nest. The Alpha female was a little more intrigued than anything else.

Brittany was scared to death of her at first. Selene had sensed this and did everything possible to make the newest human of the pack feel comfortable.

Kelly was a little shocked to find a child on the island as well as the rest of the pack.

To my amazement, the whole pack seemed to want to welcome the child and I couldn't help the smile on my face.

"They like her," Kel whispered as she sat down next to me.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm glad. Here I thought that I had done something really stupid."

"Probably did," she muttered as Brittany came back over to us. Selene was right behind her looking at little happy, if it was possible for a raptor to show happiness in the face.

In the eyes maybe, but facial expressions? That may have been a little impossible to do.

"She's following me…" Brit whispered as she curled into a ball against my side.

"Selene follows us all the time," Kelly said. "Actually, she follows Darla a lot more than she does me. Mainly because Dar here has been in a lot more trouble than me."

"You're name's Darla?"

I grinned, "Yeah. Forgot to tell you my name, didn't I?"

Brit nodded, "Yeah, you did fail to tell me that."

She yawned and closed her eyes, placing her head in my lap. For a little girl, she was an awfully brave and cute one.

I sort of found myself wishing that I had a child. I have no idea what brought that stirring on, but I wasn't totally repulsed by it.

"What's wrong?" Kel asked me quietly. "You look a little…off."

"Yeah," I answered, running my hands through Brit's brown hair. "I've been trying to figure out just what it is that's bothering me."

"Care to explain that?"

"I don't know," I sighed with a shake of the head. "I just got this feeling that something really big is about to happen to us. I haven't really been able to figure it all out just yet. Kind of silly isn't it?"

Kelly smiled, "No, it's not. I've been getting the same feeling as well."

Fantastic! Now the both of us are losing our fucking minds.

A soft smile came onto my lips as Selene laid down next to us; her head cuddled up against my side and up near the top of Brittany's head. It was sooo cute. I began wishing that I had a camera to take a picture, because this would have scored big with the people at home.

Sure, it'd scare them shitless, but it would score big damn it!


	9. Chapter 9

It's been about eight weeks since Brit came to live with Kelly and I in the pack. Let me just say that this kid wasn't as scared of the raptors as she had been when she first came here. In fact, she took to them like fish with water. And the pack had gone out of its way to make the newest human to the group feel right at home. Selene was no exception to this either, she protected that child like it was one of her youngsters. I had to say that I was quite impressed with it all.

Kelly and I had been on patrol for a while now and the weirdest thing we came across was a torn up parasail in the middle of the freakin' woods; not too far from the nesting area. We could both tell that by the smell of death radiating off of the thing that whoever was flying it was no longer amongst the living. It was quite freaky since we knew for a simple fact that it hadn't been any of the pack that had killed the poor bastard.

Didn't mean to sound crude, but if someone was stupid enough to parasail onto this island, well, I'd say they deserved to get . . . never mind. I was starting to sound like I don't care about the human race…oh, brother.

"Hey, Darla!"

I turned around to see my sister running towards me. "What is it?"

She skidded to a stop and held up something that looked like a camera. "Lookie at what I found!"

Okay, did she have to sound like a kid in a toy store? Yeesh!

"And your point is?"

She stared at me like I was a moron. "No blood."

"Yes, and?"

"That means that there's one other person on this island besides the three of us," she said matter of factly. "And don't ask me how I know, I just do okay."

I rolled my eyes. "What's the point then?"

She grinned at me like I was stupid. "It means that someone will possibly be coming to look for the survivors. And that means we'll finally be able to get the kid off the island!"

Was it just me or did she sound a little happy with the idea of a rescue party coming? I wasn't the least bit happy with this news. It just meant that we had to make sure that none of the pack came with us when we went to deliver the child and it also meant that we'd have to answer a lot of dumbass questions about what we're doing here. Now, do I look like I wanted to do that? Hell no. But then again, I couldn't see Brit staying here on the island with Kel and me. Damn, I hated this decision making thing sometimes. Now I knew how an Alpha felt. Then again, Kel and I were like Alpha's in the pack…for some reason, the raptors took orders from me, Kel and Selene (the Alpha female) without question. What's freakier is that the _entire pack knew what we were saying!_ I'd never been able to figure that one out without a migraine coming on.

Off in the distance, the two of us heard one of the Spino's roaring in the distance. Next thing we heard were gunshots and the two of us were wondering the same thing: _What the hell?_

Forgetting to report back to the pack, Kelly and I ran headlong towards the sounds. And the thing that stuck was we hadn't been able to hear a boat or an airplane approaching the area . . . maybe that was because we were too busy doing our thing of hunting and bringing food back to the raptors, well, the ones that had been injured in the meal attack. Never again will we be taking on a Triceratops without making sure the damn thing isn't full grown! 'Bout killed me and I've got the scars or rather healing injuries to prove it too.

"Come on," I sighed.

We came upon the scene of an airplane taking off in a hurry and yet, we still heard and felt the ground moving underneath us. Apparently the Spinosaurus wasn't going to let this thing go…

A man came bursting from the foliage, waving for the plane to stop. We could both see the blood coming out of the guy's neck and arms. We could've gone out there to help the moron, but something made us stay in our tree secluded area…Oh, yeah, the Spino wouldn't be too far behind this poor bastard. And we were right.

I almost laughed when the man tried running from the dinosaur, but that was halted when the plane hit the dino a little and went hurtling into the forest. Somehow, we were able to hear the panicked screams of the people inside. And all I could of was: _Oh, boy._


	10. Chapter 10

Kel and I didn't go running after the plane. Oh, hell no. Sure, we probably should have, but a little voice inside my head told me that wouldn't be too much of a good idea. Right now we needed to get back to the pack and make sure that none of them were edgy. When they get edgy…well something ended up dying. Trust me. I've seen it first hand and it's not a pretty sight. At least they didn't do it in front of Brit—consider that a good thing. We kept running until we hit a couple of the males. All they did was look at us and I swear they could smell the fear that was pouring out of our system.

They looked back and around a couple times before nudging us towards the nesting grounds. Apparently they were sent out by Selene to make sure that we were all right and I'm guessing they don't exactly like the fact that something had scared the hell out of us. Now that's something to really look into whenever we manage to get back to civilization again— _IF_ we decide to leave the island. Right now I'm not too sure if that's such a hot idea. I rather like being a lead member of the pack.

I couldn't help looking around nervously as we made it back to the nesting area. There weren't that many raptors around…which meant they were investigating all the strange noises that had been going on off in the distance. Yeah, that can't really be a good thing. Selene hadn't gone off with the patrol amazingly. She came right up to Kelly and I, looked at the males and circled around to nudge us towards her nest—where Brit was curled up next to another female—before motioning with her head that she wanted us to sit down.

We did and then one of the males curled up behind Kel whilst Selene curled up behind me; both animals put their heads into our laps, purring contently. It was rather soothing and I had no doubt that they knew we were frightened by something. Well…getting a nice little encounter with a Spino (even at a 'safe' distance') was enough to put me even in a shaky mood.

Apparently are pack members didn't like it.

"Darla?" Brit asked sleepily.

I glanced at her. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"What happened? What was that noise?" she asked, sounding a little scared. The female behind her nuzzled her neck, purring a little until Brit relaxed. AMAZING I TELL YOU! Then it hit me that Brit wasn't used to hearing the sounds of big guns. She was used to hearing the ones that Kel and I were using. Not machine-gun fire. No wonder she was scared. But I couldn't tell the girl the full truth without shaking…so I opt for telling half of it.

"It's not something for you to worry about right now," okay, so I lied fully. Give me a break.

She smiled. "You'll tell me later."

Damn. Didn't fool her. Oh well, I gave it my best shot.

I smiled back as Selene's tail also curled around me. "I will…when I'm calm." Yeah, I sounded calm, but I sure as hell wasn't! I swear this day couldn't get any worse…but as usual I was probably gonna end up putting my foot in my mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

From this area, we heard the Spino roaring in the distance and I couldn't stop the flinch that sprang from my body. Okay, I don't like being scared. Then again, if I didn't flinch from a Spino roar I'd end up thinking that there was something seriously wrong with me. Now that I think about it there might actually be since I've got a raptors head in my lap and I'm not running for the hills screaming my head off.

Glancing over at Kel, I found her lying back with her eyes closed as she tried to keep control of her fear. It wasn't easy that much I could tell as the male raptor behind her kept having to nuzzle her neck and purr louder as if to drive it off. I sort of wished I had a camera on me because that picture would make even the most respectable person go WTF? ...yep. Not only would I make a freakin' bundle we most likely would end up getting up on TV. But as usual, there was another thought that no one would believe this…and if they did they'd want to destroy these magnificent creatures. Oh, hell, I would not allow that to happen.

Brit had curled up more against the female, her breathing had evened out indicating that she was asleep. I so did not want this child to through the horror that she no doubt would end up going through. Yeah, that damn nagging instinct that we'd all end up going through some freaking challenges just would not leave me the hell alone. I don't like the path that my thoughts are taking me on.

I got this feeling that I may need to get a few hours of sleep…

"Something off…" Kel said out of the clear blue.

My head whipped around to where she was, staring at the sky above.

She looked at me. "I can feel it."

I could feel it too. But all I did was nod in agreement.

"Do you…do you think we'll have to…" I knew the question she was trying to ask.

I shook my head. "If we run into any humans, we'll have to help them. But if we do we'll have to make sure that they don't get anywhere near the nests." Sounded simple, but most ideas usually do sound simple.

"I'm not too sure we'll be able to do that," she whispered, hunkering down a little to get some rest herself.

I nodded. "Yeah…I know."


	12. Chapter 12

That night, I lay still after having woken up from one really weird dream and I had no idea what to make of it. Never before had I dreamed of running from other humans all because they wanted to kill us for being a part of a raptor pack. But as I said, it was within a dream…and also within it…Kel and I had to kill to keep the pack safe from harm. It was the first time I dreamed of killing other humans to protect something that not only could protect itself but was supposed to be extinct. Some part of me remembered hearing that since humans had brought these creatures back to life that they had no rights to freedom of their own. Funny since these guys could basically put an end to most of humanity. Yeah, I do realize that we humans have access to weapons of mass destruction and all that jazz…but in some ways, it just didn't matter. And I know I'm not making much sense, but I just woke up for crying out loud.

I stiffened when I felt movement against my thigh and realized that Selene was still there and she was now awake, looking at me curiously. I wasn't really sure just what I was supposed to do, but staring right back didn't really seem to be what it was as she nudged my leg a little.

I smiled gently, "I'm fine."

She looked at me again, but it wasn't a convinced look.

"Okay, I will be fine." Someone explain to me how I am able to read the expressions on a raptor? Uh, then again, do not even attempt to explain that because I really do not wish to hear any ideas at this current moment in time. I have quite enough on my plate thank you very much. I scratched her snout gently, smiling at the purring sound that burst forth from her chest. I'm still reeling from the fact that raptors purr. It really is the most relaxing sound to ever hear from such, deadly, and yet beautiful creatures. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize anyone else had been up watching.

"Can't sleep?"

I think I almost jumped ten feet in the air after hearing my sister's voice. I glanced at her, all cuddled up against the male raptor. Jesus! That was such a cute, yet dangerous, looking picture. Again, I wish I had a camera because this was getting too WTF to keep to myself. "Not really."

"Bad dreams," Kel stated.

I snorted. "In a manner of speaking."

Kelly sighed. "I wonder what we're gonna do tomorrow…"

I blinked. "If you're thinking of looking for possible survivors of that plane…" I winced, "incident, you can kindly forget it. We're not going to get involved."

"We're already involved, Dar," she pointed out to me. "Those humans…if they survived will be curious about ways to get off the island and if they run into us…well, they'll be expecting us to help them get off. Not to mention Brit. How do think they'll react once they learn a child is on the island as well?" I hate it when she makes a good point like that. I really had momentarily forgotten about the little girl. Kel was right, we did need to look for survivors and hopefully think of way to get them and Brit the hell off this island. I wasn't too keen on leaving right now as I felt perfectly fine being in a pack of raptors. They were certainly a lot more effective than the guard dogs we'd had at home.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

My sister smiled. "I know."

I may smack the hell out her for that later on.

"Let's get some more sleep," I stated, curling up into a ball and dozing off. There was still a few hours left to go before we revealed ourselves and I'd like to be fully rested. Tomorrow was going to be so much fun! Yeah right!


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up later on, sneezing like crazy until I discovered that I had gotten dirt up my nose. Lovely. Looking up a little I found Kelly standing there laughing silently at me as I sneezed again. Selene however was looking rather startled that I was making such an odd noise. Well, I didn't think it was _that_ odd. Of course I am human. End of that discussion. Shaking my head at the girl who was still laughing her ass off, I spotted Brittany a few feet away with her hands over her mouth. Apparently she was stifling her laughter. Well at least she was _trying_ to hide the fact that she was laughing at me. Kel could certainly learn a thing or two from this small child. Really, it's not nice to laugh at people...okay, yeah I'm a hypocrite because I'd do the same thing if the situation was in reverse, but that's not the point! I don't like being laughed at. And to give credit to that, I tossed a rock at Kel's head to make sure she got the bloody point.

"Hey!"

I scowled. "Next time don't laugh." I'm not really a morning person.

"That wasn't funny Dar."

I snorted. "It wasn't mean to be funny, sister dear."

Selene just watched all of this with a slightly cocked head and I swear she was smiling! Really, it's eerie because raptors almost always look like they've got a permanent grin plastered on their damned faces. Creepy. Really creepy. A creature that could kill you faster than even a bullet with a constant smile is enough to keep a person from getting enough sleep. Or drinking. I'm not even old enough to drink, but still you get the point. At least I hope so. I don't feel like sitting here and picturing it all day long. I've got important things to do with my time. Like finding survivors. Oh boy. I don't wanna do that.

Kelly seemed to notice my sudden even more darkening mood. "We don't have to look."

I shook my head as Brit came over to sit near me as Selene nuzzled my side. Some would freak out, but after so much time with this pack I took it all in stride. I wasn't bothered.

"We need to."

Kel sighed. "It'll just bring more trouble."

True. "We don't really have a choice in the matter Kel. Besides, they may be able to help us get Brit off the island. This is no place for a child." It's not place for humans period, but apparently karma was being a bitch in that department.

"It was humans who created this mess," she whispered softly. "I really wanna kill those IGEN bastards! And yet..."

I understood. Hell I wanted to kill them too. Or shake their hands for giving us the opportunity of a life time! This whole experience gave us the chance to really answer some questions about these mysterious, albeit dangerous creatures. Of course, at the same time I wish that it hadn't happened at all. These guys weren't supposed to be brought back and the world that they once knew was different. Completely changed. It was quite unfortunate that this was all against their will. Sure being extinct wasn't their idea either, but dinosaurs had had their chance. It took a long time for the Earth to recover from what had happened when that comet or meteorite hit. And with it the loss of so much life.

I think nature had to have been daft for the creation of humans. Really. We seemed to think that we owned this whole planet. Not many seemed to realize that the planet owned us. We could all die and this rotating rock would continue on like we'd never even been here. After all look how long it took for anyone to discover that there was once a different world with strange, exotic creatures? We'd be the same.

Looking over at the alpha female I couldn't help but realize that humans and raptors really had a lot in common. Hell we and almost all dinos had so much in common. Strange. I don't think that anyone else out there has ever thought of that fact.

"Yes, humans created this whole mess," I agreed, not realizing that I had been so far off in my thoughts. "The least we can do is protect this place. And the first thing we can do is get Brit back to civilization where she belongs."

…...

Several hours later, Kelly and I were walking through the jungle being very careful, cautious enough to make sure that we didn't wander to where we'd end up being someone's dinner or crushed. We were both heavily armed too. I didn't like the idea of coming out here with nothing. Oh hell no! If we got attacked the least we could do was make sure that we could defend ourselves. Running away would only work against something that wasn't as fast as a damned train or a cheetah. Hopefully with any luck we'll find the survivors...and maybe not run into those Spinosaurs. I ain't fond of that. Nope. Been in that situation once and I have no intention of being put in that place again.

Finding the wreckage was pretty easy. Seeing some of the remains of once human bodies really didn't do anything for my sanity. I wanted to shoot something. After being here so long the sight of party eaten corpses really didn't disturb me as much as one would think. Sure they were human, but I had seen slightly worse things.

"Smells awful," Kel muttered, covering her nose a moment.

I nod. "Yeah," our senses were quite sharp anymore. "They've been rotting here for a while. I don't think these guys were even part of the group that survived this crash."

"You mean there were other people here besides us?"

I shot a look at her as Selene and some of the pack that had come along came from foliage. They'd been shadowing us for some time. "It's not that hard to believe, sis. After all weren't there other boats out on the water when we first set sail in this area."

She blinked a few times. "That's right, there were. I'd forgotten."

Not surprising. I wanted to forget about a lot of this too.

"Where do you think they went?"

"I have no idea. Maybe to the compound. I think there was a working radio in that building..." I trailed off. The thought of going back to that place set my instincts off. And a cold chill ran down my spine. I had almost died back in that place. I wasn't fond of returning. At least this time I had a weapon on me. God I was an idiot for not taking one last time. I should've been killed.


	14. Chapter 14

This was interesting...if I'd've known that this whole damned compound was filled with Spitters I would've just backed the hell on out of this place and told my sister that we'd just have to do some good old fashioned tracking to find the survivors. But I didn't know and so it left us with nothing except making damn sure we kept our distance. Not an easy thing to do when several of them insist on following you around like a lost puppy dog. To make matters worse, Selene was getting just down right aggressive about all the attention it was giving us. Or rather Kelly and me. I know that we look like a good meal, but we wouldn't really agree with anyone's stomachs.

"It keeps following us," she muttered quietly as she saw the green scaled head poke from around a corner like it was playing peek-a-boo. Really creepy.

I chuckled. "Reminds me of either a young child or a killer from a horror movie." Disturbing.

Kel shuddered. "I got that feeling too. Why would it follow us though?"

"Maybe it thinks Selene and the others will share what appears to be their 'dinner'." Good thing we didn't bring Brit with us or else that kid would've scared shitless! And my temper would not last the day if that thing had tried to harm her.

Not sure why, but lately my temper was starting to get dark. Really dark. Some days it scared me to think that I might actually be losing my own sanity because of being stuck on this island for so long. However, if that were true, Kelly would be just as I am now. Moody, overly protective and...dark. Fortunately, my sister was only overly protective. She wasn't moody nor dark of mind. That was nice. I'd like to know why the hell I am though! It's starting to get on my nerves.

"That's..."

"Disturbing."

Kel nodded. "Yep." She whined a few seconds later as a few more Spitters joined the other one in following us. Good grief. "Can we just get out of this place? I don't think those guys came through here. Not with these..."

I grinned. "You can call them 'things' Kel. After all, they are the ones being creepy. You've got every right, kid."

"Don't call me kid," she hissed, there was no real heat to her words though. "And yeah, I can call them 'things' because I ain't sure what to call them!"

"Well, we can always call them by their given name."

She gave me a dry look. "I don't think so."

I started to laugh, only to stop as I heard a deep growling sound. Oh I did not like it one bit. It got the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end. I know that growl. I know it well. You can't be a park of a raptor pack without being able to realize that there were more than just one. I do believe that we're being followed by other raptors. None of them from Selene's pack. Lovely. Oh I am so looking forward to this confrontation. I'd like to get off the WTF train now.

"Darla," Kel whispered, slight fear in her voice. I don't blame her for being scared. I'm scared to, but I won't show it.

"I know. We got company." Selene had moved closer to me and several others closed around Kel as well. They were deliberately keeping the two of us in the middle. To keep us safe from what was surely a threat. Well I do call another pack of raptors a threat since I don't see them coming out here to make friends.

Glancing back I could see the Spitters moving away. They didn't want to get involved it seemed, but they were staying in the area. No doubt wanting to possibly scavenge whatever spoils were left. Nice. Well at least they weren't interested in participating. Would've given my sister and I a lot more problems than we needed to deal with.

…...

The attack came out of nowhere. It was rather fitting if I do say so and that bothered me greatly. Why? Because I was the one being targeted first. You'd think Kel would be as it she was smaller than me, but no. This rival pack wanted to take me out. I guess that makes sense. If you take out the strong you can get to the weak rather easily. I hate to believe that I was thinking along those lines as I whipped out my pistol and began firing. Something else I didn't like either: I had to watch carefully to make sure that I didn't shoot Selene or any of our pack. Dammit!

I was able to dodge quite well as another enemy raptor lunged at me from the right side. They never did attack from the front. Pity. Actually it was more of a pity that they didn't try to get you from behind. That'd've been real interesting. I might've paid money to see that. Then again, no I'd rather not.

A second dodge and I found myself suddenly being tossed into a huge glass tube. I'm not sure how I got thrown, but I did. Got cut up pretty badly too. Why does it always have to be me? Sheesh. It was so nice when I wasn't getting banged up. I've got the worst luck of anyone I know. Or knew. Aside from Kelly and Brit. Or those survivors. Why am I rambling? Oh right, I hit my head on the floor too. Rather hard.


	15. Chapter 15

That fucking hurt! My poor head. Ah, man the throbbing going on in my cranium was enough to make me hurl. I think I did now that I mention it. Lovely. Real peachy that is. The pain was enormous, but luckily something made me forget about it for a few: being attacked again by a lone raptor. How splendid? Allow me to clarify that I am in no mood to deal with this bullshit today! Which was made rather obvious when I rolled my eyes as I moved out of the way before taking a metal pole and whacking the thing on the nose with it. The look on the raptors face was just priceless.

"Chill it would ya!" I snarled as it hissed in rage at me. What? Did I miss the memo that says I'm supposed to let this creature kill me? Apparently I had. Doesn't matter. I don't plan on dying quite yet. I still have a few things that I need to do. Getting a little girl the hell of this island being one of them. So dying is not on the agenda this day.

I didn't have to worry too much about getting killed as another roar sounded out and Selene appeared right next to me after knocking the other raptor down. She looked positively pissed off—well after spending so much time with the pack it became rather easy for me to tell their emotions—I almost felt sorry for the other poor sucker lying on the other side of the hall. Wait? When did I get out into the hall?! Good grief...no wonder I hurt as much as I do. Which reminds me, my poor aching head!

"Thanks," I breathed, as she nuzzled her head against my stomach allowing me to use her body to get up. "Well, look at the service I'm getting."

I got a purr in response before one of the male raptors quickly took her spot as she moved away going towards the rival raptor that had tried to turn me into its dinner. This outta be good. I would rather not watch, but something deep inside whispered that I needed to watch. Lovely, my instincts are starting to really get on my damned nerves. My stomach started to churn as Selene didn't go right in for the kill. Good lord this was going to be a torture kill. Yeah, not looking forward to this one bit.

A shiver went down my spine as Selene lifted her left leg using the six inch retractable claw on hind end of the other raptor causing it to fall to the floor. Oh the rival raptor wasn't just sitting there allowing itself to be harmed, it did fight back but it wasn't good enough as Selene dodged and knocked the sucker back into the wall effectively knocking the wind out of it. The roar she let loose nearly scared the hell out of me as she ripped her teeth into its neck, harshly tearing out pieces of flesh before taking a few lethal swipes at its stomach, intestines spilling out onto the floor as the raptor howled in agony. From the corner of my eye I noticed that Kelly had turned a lovely shade of green before one our male raptor escorts blocked her view. I was rather happy about that. I didn't enjoy knowing that my sister had just watched what was going on.

_Perhaps one of these days we'll no longer have nightmares,_ I thought as I leaned against the side of the male.

"I think I'm going to faint," I heard my sister mutter softly.

I wanted to look at her, but my attention was taken else where as Selene finished killing off the creature that had dared to attack me. I know that technically I'm also considered an Alpha of the pack...but this was just so damned odd.

I blinked a few times as I stared at her. "Ya went a little overboard."

She cocked her head to the side and made that purring sound again. Lovely. I never knew that a prehistoric creature could actually go about playing innocent. It's a little freaky if you ask me. No one did, but I gave my opinion anyway. Get used to it.

My eyes narrowed. "Don't give me that innocent act, which by the way I find it a little disturbing that you can even give me that look to begin with." That got me another look. Sometimes I think that I am doing nothing more than talking to myself. I'm not though. As strange as it may seem these raptors do understand everything that we say. It's a bit spooky.

"You all right?" Kel asked as we were being guided right back out of that compound. Apparently I was bleeding and didn't realize it until just a few seconds ago. Wonderful. Like having a bit ol' target painted on my back. Just screams, " _Come and Get it!"_.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You look terrible."

Oh, really? Well I'd like to think that I wasn't all glamorous, after all I did get the stuffing's knocked out of me.

"And you look green," I replied after a couple of minutes.

Kel chuckled. "I wasn't expecting that at all."

I was.

"Should be a little more prepared next time," I state.

She sighed. "I hope there won't be a next time. That was just bloody awful."

I gave her a look. "I could have a lot of fun with that pun that you just tossed in there, but for the sake of my own sanity I won't."

Kel shook her head. "After that knock out you endured I'm surprised you have any sense left. Ya looked really bad. Why the hell is it always you that gets beaten up?"

No idea. "Not sure. Guess I have a knack for getting my ass handed to me."

"I'll say."

You just did. No wait, that was me.

I sighed. "Please don't. I doubt I could handle the stress." Okay maybe I hit my head a little harder than I had originally believed. Wonderful. Looks like I am going to be loopier than a bedbug. Something to look forward to.


	16. Chapter 16

Why me?

That's a question that I've constantly gone around asking myself because this was starting to get just a little bit ridiculous. I always seem to be the one that all our enemies seem to want to take a bite out of. Believe it or not, it's starting to wear on my nerves just a little. For once I'd like to go on a mission without coming back all bloodied and injured. Hell I'm not even capable of healing quickly so who the hell knows how long this'll take to recover from. Dammit! Happily I was being surrounded by the whole pack who seemed to be rather preoccupied in making sure that no one had followed us back since I had left a nice trail of blood. Well at least until Kelly was able to wrap up my wounds to stop the rest of the bleeding. I didn't make a fuss or much noise as she did. It wouldn't have been right of me to deny my sister to worry about my condition. I was just thrilled that when she did go to bandage my injuries she no longer looked green. It was not a flattering color on her flesh.

Selene had taken up sleeping right next to me. Making sure that I didn't get up and that I would eat first before any of the others. Nice. Raw meat. I feel like some sort of cannibal. At least it wasn't human flesh I was biting into. Kelly was able to cook up some of the meat that had been brought to us so that Brit wouldn't have to eat it raw. Poor kid looked like she was going to pass out when she saw me tear right into my small portion. Any time after that I made sure I wasn't facing the child's direction when I ate.

"You feeling okay?"

I glanced at my sister from my reclining position against a tree. "Yeah." Total lie! Selene snorted, giving me a look before lying her head down gently against my legs. Apparently this raptor knew that I had just lied out my ass. Nice of her to call me out on it too!

"Looks like someone disagrees," Kel chuckled.

I roll my eyes. "Okay then, allow me to amend that statement. I will be fine. Eventually." Sigh. "So how are things going with you?"

Kel blinked. "What are you talking about?"

I grinned at her. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you got a male raptor hanging around you like a dog in heat." I've never been subtle. Maybe I should give it a try? Nah!

Kel turned several different shades of red as she realized what I had been talking about. "Okay, now I know you're warped! That is just...wrong. On so many levels!" A pause. "How in the world would that even work?..." another pause. "I can't believe you've got me thinking about this!"

I merely gave her an innocent look as I died laughing inside. It was sometimes way too easy to get her all flushed. Pretty fun. Of course, that's not saying she'll not beat the living crap out of me for doing so. Well, I'm better she might. My little sister will come up with some other type of revenge that will be just as effective. Need to keep my guard up.

"Pleasure to be of service." Oh, dear.

"You're horrible!"

I nearly started laughing. "Tell me something that I don't already know, sister dear."

Kelly shook her head. "Really why did you even make such a suggestion?"

"Because that's what it looks like." Thought it was pretty obvious. "You should be flattered that something extinct has taken an interest." Ouch, I hadn't meant for it to come out sounding like that. Hope she doesn't kill me for it.

I grinned as she rolled her eyes. It's no secret that before this hell neither one of us had ever been asked out or had anyone take an interest in us. We were too much of nobodies to be noticed. Not that we minded really. The two of us weren't really bothered by this fact. Some would be. Hell maybe we should've been too. Oh well, there's no use in dwelling on that now. Perhaps if we ever manage to make it back to civilization we might.

"Thanks a lot," she muttered sarcastically. "What about you?"

And the tables are about to turn. Or are they?

"Hm?"

"Technically you're also Alpha of this pack."

Yup, she wants to try getting me back now. Wonderful. Won't work though.

"Only because I saved Selene," I state. "It isn't because she has a thing for me. Good grief. Nice try though. So when are you and scaly gonna get together? Ouch!"

Kel had tossed a rock at my head for that little comment, looking rather flustered and bright red. I couldn't help but think that maybe she had a crush on her little protector. How utterly fantastic. I could really have fun with this. Of course I wasn't able to say anything else as the male raptor, let's call him Kyle, took a seat right next to my sister, purring contently and rubbing his face against her arm. Looks cute. People would think I'm nutty for even thinking that this was adorable, but it is. Fuck what they think okay! It's adorable end of story! I did snicker as she blushed an even darker red. I think she might just kill me one of these days.

"You're a regular comedian, ya know that?"

"It's the truth." Guess she couldn't handle it all that well. Pity. Guess that means I'll have to tease her a little bit more. If anything to make it feel more like we're home.

"What is the truth?"

Do I really have to spell it out for her? Oh boy, this isn't going to be pretty. Nope, not one damn bit. "If you even have to ask, I'm not going to explain it to you. It's not worth it." Oh, but it so totally would be. I'm being much, much too nice not to open my damned big mouth.

Kelly flushed again. "That is not right! Stop thinking that!"

I grinned. "I'm not the one being licked."

Yeah, Kyle had started licking gently at my sister's leg causing her flush twice as much now that I had brought it to her attention. Now some would just bulk at this whole situation. But not my sister, nope, she just rolled with the whole blasted thing. I had to give her credit for not completely flipping her lid. Anyone else in her situation just might. If I had the capability I would've recorded the whole thing because to me this was freaking hilarious. Of course if a male raptor had taken an interest in me I'm not entirely sure how I would personally handle it. Guess I shouldn't tease Kel quite so much. Great, I'll have to tone it down a bit. Ah, well, maybe something else will happen that'll give ammo to use.

"Will you shut the fuck up?!" Ah, I got her to cuss! Points to me! Looks like it's gonna be a real glorious day now that I've taken the censor out of her brain. I am totally thrilled by this prospect. Should be fantastic on what'll happen next. And I wasn't disappointed as I watched Kelly's face turn into lobster color was priceless as she realized just what it was that she'd said. Pretty sure she's gonna kill me at some point in time. I will have to keep at least one eye open tonight just to make sure that she doesn't try anything too funny. "Damn you!"

I grin. "What?"

"You're having fun with this," she fumed. Well of course I am. After all, it's not happening to me so I can have all the laughs I want. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to have them at my dear sister's expense. However, I look at it this way, if this were happening to me she'd be having just as much fun doing what I am. So really she shouldn't be too pissed off at my amusement. Then again, I really don't have any right whatsoever to tell her this, so I'll keep my mouth shut and enjoy the show. Er, perhaps that was a bad choice in words. Oh well. Get ye minds out of the gutter!

Another long silence followed.

"Do you think we should keep looking for those survivors?" Kel finally inquired.

Sigh. "I don't know. Maybe we should just wait it out. Who knows they may actually stumble upon us trying to look for a way off the island."

"That might be a bad idea."

True.

"I know. But how else are we gonna get Brit out of this place? She's just a child and really doesn't belong here." _Neither do we for that matter._


	17. Chapter 17

After several days of recuperation, which basically entailed me just sitting against a tree being lazy, watching as my sister took care of Brit had me wishing that I could go hunting with the group that had left the nest a few hours ago. I would rather be hunting than reclining here looking like a bump on a log. I do so hate not being active. Bothers me greatly. Of course, Selene made sure that I didn't get up all that much since I still flinched every time I made any kind of movement. Sheesh. I've got me a bodyguard. Okay, make that several as most of the pack made sure that I didn't do anything that would bother my injuries more than needed. On one hand it was necessary and on the other it was annoying as all hell to be constantly watched. Even when going to the bathroom. Talk about embarrassing. It might've even been humiliating if I cared about that kind of emotion. Maybe later on down the line I might feel like that, but as of this moment. Nope.

I hiss as I try turning onto my side a little. A noise that caused Selene's head to snap in my direction, purring as she rubbed her snout against my arm in a soothing gesture. It still amazes me sometimes that not only could we understand these creatures, but they could understand us as well. Of course, it probably shouldn't amaze me so much since they are supposed to be ten times as smart as humans. Kinda scary now that I mention it.

"Sis?"

I wince as another wave of pain flares from my injured side. My legs weren't really all that thrilled with me either. Nor my head as it began to throb a little. If I manage to survive all of this I will not only be happy, but surprised! Pretty sure a lot of people will be surprised if I get out of here in one piece. Hopefully without worrying those that I happen to care about to death. Yes, I happen to care about the pack. I sure as heck wouldn't've stuck with them this long if I didn't. I've always loved raptors.

"I'm...all right." Here I go lying out my ass again.

I jerked a little as something nipped at my ankle. I glance at Selene in mild shock before shaking my head. Apparently I've just been punished for lying. Wonderful. Way to make me feel like a child. Didn't think a dinosaur would be able to make feel like that—I have been thoroughly disabused of that opinion. Rather interesting if I do say so myself.

"It's hard to lie when you're surrounded by walking lie detectors, isn't it?" Kelly giggled as she brushed Brit's hair. Said little girl giggled at me as well. Nice, real nice. Always enjoyed being made a laughing stalk for other people. I don't think so.

I shot her a dark look, allowing a grin to spread across my face. Kel shifted rather uncomfortably. "Yes, it is hard to lie. Isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

Oh, so we're going to play that game are we? Well, fine. I'll play. And hopefully I'll make her blush at least several different shades of scarlet. So with a demented grin on my face I just sat there allowing it to grow bigger and bigger as she stares at me for a few moments before she realizes just where I was going with my statement. I seriously had to hold in a laugh as she picked up a rock and tossed it right at me. Happily, I didn't have to worry about catching it as Selene did it for me with her jaws. She spat the rock onto the ground and threw my sister a look that said, 'Really?'. It was quite hilarious. If it wouldn't cause me to jostle my injuries I would be laughing my ass off.

"For crying out loud Dar! Do you have to be so damn sick minded?!" Kelly snarls at me, looking like a pissed off kitten. I merely raise a brow at her, keeping the grin on my face. "Why haven't I blown your head off yet?"

I chuckle a little, wincing inwardly at the pain it caused. If I allowed her to see me in pain for being amused she'd definitely start up on me for pissing her off. Ah, my sister could be quite unreasonable sometimes. Actually, the one being unreasonable is probably me. Huh...I think I'm running a fever as I am making no sense whatsoever. Wonderful. If Kelly or Selene discovers this I am going to wind up being forced to stay down a lot longer than I really want. This sucks

Sigh.

"What's wrong?" Kel inquires as she realizes that I was no longer interested in tormenting her with the fact that a male raptor liked her. "Darla..." she trails off, coming over and placing a hand on my forehead. I would've moved it off, but I seem to be lacking the energy to do just that. Lovely. It's also rather annoying. "You're running a fever!"

Well, no shit.

"You don't say."

My sister glared at me. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

I look at her hazily. "We playing twenty questions now." It sure seems like it as every time I turn around she's asking me something. Oh, my, I am a little cranky too. This is going to be a lot of fun. Not for them. For me.

"Sis!"

"Sorry." I'm not.

"No you're not," she mutters, grabbing a rag from her pack. "I'll be right back." Good thing we had a nice stream next to the nesting area. Makes it easy to get water for drinking, cooking, bathing...and if you're running a fever.

My thoughts were momentarily interrupted as something wet ran on my forehead. Took a second to know that Selene was licking my face. Probably checking to see what was going on with me. The female looks at me with her head cocked to the side, purring a little before forcing me to turn onto my good side, lying behind me and lying her head on my hip. That's right. Dinosaurs were more cold blooded than hot blooded. Or at least that's what I had learned back in the day. Her skin was quite cool and helped the fever that was so far frying up my brain while Kel went to get some water. Nice. I'm being babied. Not sure that I like this. Of course, I didn't say anything against them trying to help—by them I'm referring to the rest of the pack as they also gathered around. Brit stayed a little bit away from me as I was ill and somehow the others knew this. Yup. Raptors are highly intelligent. Sometimes I can't help but continuously be amazed at how smart these creatures really are—it's rather useful not that I am thinking about it.

"Dar?"

I glance over at the small child curled up against one of the other female raptors.

"Are you all right?"

I smile at the child. "Not really."

"You're sick?"

I nod. "Apparently I have a fever."

"So I shouldn't come near," Brit says with a frown. "But..."

I blink tiredly at her. "What is it?"

"I wanna cuddle."

"Huh?"

"Cuddle."

"Um..."

"Momma always cuddled with me when I was sick," she says softly, petting the female raptor who was curled up behind her. "It always made me feel better." She is such a cute kid. Completely adorable. Hell, I'm not even sure what to say, so I say nothing, but I smile gently at the youngster. Brit is so innocent that I can't help but feel horrid that she is stuck on this island. Someone so young should not be here. In a sense she is a little helpless, which is why we constantly make sure that she is safe here at the nest to prevent her from being harmed when Kel or I leave. At least she wasn't with us when I had been under attack. The girl would've been horrified.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kel says as she comes with a bowl of water, soaking the rag, wringing it out and placing it against my face. "She needs to get her fever down first."

Brit bit her lip. "Does that mean if I go near her I'll get sick too?"

Kel shook her head. "No. The fever is mostly from her injuries. They might have become infected."

_No kidding. Wonder how that could've happened._

As if reading my thoughts, my dear sister glared red hot daggers at me. Clearly she wasn't amused at the fact that I was giggling like an idiot. Hell I wasn't even aware of the fact that I had been giggling till just this very second. Wonderful. I've completely lost my damn mind. It's rather annoying. Comical, but annoying.

"Good grief," she sighs. "Here I thought you were finally going to be okay. Now you've gone gotten infected."

I give her a flat look. "Okay, so I forgot to change my bandages." Yup, I was stupid enough to forget. Well, it wasn't so much as forgetting as being too damn tired to change them or make sure that someone else did. Of course, Kelly is just as much to blame for this as I am. I didn't hesitate to tell her that either. Obviously having a fever is making me a little more big mouthed than usual. Joy to the world!

"Will you stop singing?" Didn't even know that I was. Oh dear. This must be one helluva fever. "I'll say. You started humming Elmo's World not too long ago. Last night as a matter of fact."

Holy shit!

Last night!

Wow!

Took this long for me to even realize that I had a fever.

Again...Wow!

"You should try getting some sleep, sis."

I groan. "Yeah. That'd be good. I'd like for all the voices in my head to just shut up for a little bit. It's quite annoying to have them all just talking at the same time. I can't seem to keep any thoughts straight. Or get a word in edge wise."

Kelly chuckled. "Yup, you need sleep all right. Now shut up, close your eyes and get some much needed rest."

Well, I'll give it my best shot.

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up?"

"You did."

"Dar!"

"That's my name." I think.

"Oh, good grief!" she exclaims. "If you don't zip it I might just knock your ass out with my shoe."

That shut me up.


	18. Chapter 18

I had managed to finally drift off to sleep after a few hours of just staring at a tree. It wasn't the most restful sleep that I've ever had as I did wake up occasionally, but with a fever still running rather high it was becoming rather difficult to maintain the ability to keep my eyes closed. Kel did stay next to me, getting fresh cold water for the rag to try to help keep the fever down. Apparently she was having some trouble as her little friend wouldn't let her get up sometimes. If I were more aware I'd be a little amused as well as annoyed. After waking up a few more times though I will say that I wasn't feeling quite so out of it. I guess the fever must've gone down some.

Staying curled up against the tree and Selene I notice that Kel had finally gone to sleep herself. It did take a couple minutes for me to realize that it was sometime in the night. Probably late night. Wonderful. I think I'm a little hungry. Of course, my stomach had to turn over as I thought that.

_Never mind. I don't want food._

What I did want was possibly maybe removing my stomach. Of course, I don't think that would do me all that much good. It'd be damn messy to clean. Not to mention it would most likely freak my sister and Brittney out. No need to scar a child more than she's already been.

"Sis?"

I blink a couple times. Wow. I sort of just lulled myself into a light trance. Wonderful. "Hm."

"Oh, you're awake," Kel groans out, struggling to move as the male next to her had his head in her lap. "Ugh, will you let me up? Sheesh, I would like to be able to check up on my own sister without being held down all the time." The male just looked at her as if to say that he had no intention of getting up and she'd just have to get used to it. Very frustrating. If I wasn't feeling so damn horrid I'd be laughing at her situation, but I won't get to do that as it cause me more harm than good. "Can you please let me up?" she pleads. "You can come with me as long as I can get up."

I would really like to laugh right about now.

"She's not going to run away, ya know," I mutter miserably, closing my eyes and wishing that the world would stop spinning. "Not like I can go anywhere either."

"You all right, Dar?"

I shook my head. "I was...not so much anymore."

Kel shook her head. "Must be some damn fever you've got yourself there sis," she sighed, shifting as it seemed she'd finally be allowed to get up. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Putting me out of my misery would be nice."

"I'm not that kind."

"Yup."

Yes, I am reduced to being a complete smart ass towards my own sibling. Not like I ain't one towards her already, but...this fever must've come back because I am not making on bit of freakin' sense. That's relatively annoying. Not sure how to handle this...though I am unsure if I am handling anything. Confusing. I am really confused.

"Jesus," Kel whistled. "It's shot right back up."

No kidding.

"Uh-huh," I groan. "And I'd like to be knocked out right about now. I could use the sleep."

"That's not funny."

Wasn't meant to be a joke.

Seriously.

I was a little startled feeling warm skin against my forehead, causing me to jump just a little making Selene snarl. I hadn't meant to jump, but I wasn't expecting anyone to touch me. Hell I figured that Kelly would've just gotten some more water to help with the fever, not check to see just how worse it's gotten. And I certainly wasn't expecting Selene to react the way she had. Totally unexpected. Um...then again, probably not. Oh well. No matter. I'll just have to get used to these weird moods that raptors go through. Ugh, none of my thoughts are making any sense even to me. I really, really need to get some rest...and get rid of this blasted fever that's making me all...strange.

"I'm not hurting her, Selene," Kel sighed. "You'd think she was mated to you or something."

Now there's a disturbing visual.

"You're quite messed up in the head sis."

Kel shot me a look. "You're one to talk, sister dear."

I managed to crack a smile, before wincing as my stomach churned some more. How utterly annoying that seemed to be. I do so hate getting sick—about as much as I hate making people worry about me. People or extinct animals. And right now I have two people along with a huge pack of raptors all worried. All this time we spent with them I was finally able to decipher either emotions. Yes, raptors have emotions. Every last creature on the face of this planet have them—face it and get over it. Wow...my thoughts seem to be all over the place. Oh well, I'm sicker than a dog so it's only natural that I can't seem to keep a thought straight.

"Lord, what in the world did you catch?" Kel sighed as she put her hand on my forehead. "That's some fever you've got. Here I thought it was gone. You must be really ill."

Well no kidding. "What was your first clue?"

Kel winced as I suddenly dry heaved. Wonderful. Yeah, I am not eating. I do not care.

"We better get something into you too."

I groan. "No."

"What?"

"Not eating."

"You need to eat." Actually, I don't. I would be just fine without having something on my stomach. I doubt I would be able to get that out without choking on air. I've done that before...have no intention of doing it again. "And don't think you're not going to. I'll force feed ya if I have to."

She would.

Yup. Without a doubt, my stomach is doomed.


	19. Chapter 19

Took a few days, but my fever finally managed to break—that didn't mean I was a hundred percent better. I was still feeling rather weak. That was going to be normal for someone who was as ill as I had been. I did try to go out when the pack gone on their hunts, however, Kel and Selene wouldn't have it. Wonderful. I've got two mother hens fussing over me. I feel the love. No matter how annoying it seems. Of course, I wasn't taking all this fuss standing still. Nope. I did argue back. Now that I wasn't so woozy, I was able to focus my emotions better. Instead of just giving in to their demands that I stay still I fought to be allowed to move around. Did I need the help in movement? Sure, but that didn't bother me nearly so much as being forced to stay off my feet. I do not enjoy being immobile. It's annoying—I seem to be repeating myself. Oh well. I still have a sliver of fever so it's natural. After all, everyone has a habit of repeating themselves. I am no exception to the fact.

Shaking my head, I got up from where I sat, underneath the shade of a tree, carefully clutching at my side that ached with pain. I can't quite remember where that pain came from but now that it's there I didn't want it to become worse. Oh, no wait, I remember now. I had fallen. Wonderful. I need to find something to do without getting myself injured, though I doubt that will happen. I seem to be rather accident prone. As I'm sure I've proven numerous times during this whole adventure.

"What are you doing up?"

I roll my eyes. "I think I can move around without being lectured."

"I never said that you couldn't," Kel muttered bitterly. "I just don't want you to wind up falling over again. Like last time."

Ah, that would explain the pain in my side.

She blinked at me a few times. "You don't remember falling?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Oh, dear."

That's one of the few understatements of the century. "High fevers usually mean I'll forget something. Just be happy that I haven't gone into full blown amnesia. That would be really something, wouldn't it?"

Kel looked like she was going to pass out she got so pale. "That's not funny."

I never said it would be. "Who says I'm joking?"

"Either way, that wasn't the least bit amusing to hear," she snapped. "Especially from you." If that had been at anything other than my memory going I might've been a little offended by that statement. I'm not, so I'll just stand here and smile like a crazed loon. It's something that I've gotten used to doing since we've lived on this damned island. Wow. Looks like I've got mood swings coming on. No, I'm not pregnant. My dear ol' Aunt Flo has decided to pay me a visit. Don't ask how we deal with this situation, because you do not want to know. And we're not telling either. Here I thought that blasted fever was something to be bothered by. Hell, I've got this going on too. No wonder my thoughts are all over the place. Not to mention my emotions.

I stare for a moment. "Let me guess, yours started too."

She glared darkly at nothing. "So what if it has?!"

Yup, she's on here's too. I almost feel sorry for anything or anyone that crosses our paths today. Actually, to be more honest, I feel sorry for that male raptor that's been hanging all over her—oh, please don't tell me that's why there's one near her all the time like that. That's just disturbing! No, I mean really disturbing. Not to mention physically impossible...ugh, I'd like that mental image burned or bleached from my mind thank you very much. That is just freakin'…weird. Oh, lord, why am I still even discussing this even within the confines of my own mind.

"I feel sorry for your boyfriend." Apparently my mouth filter has turned off. Nice. I do hope I get to feeling more normal soon or else I'm going to wind up six feet under. Or eaten. No, no, no. I've got more of a chance of my sister killing me right now than I do anything else. "He's not going to enjoy being around you."

"I know."

A pause.

….

….

….

Wait, it's coming.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BOYFRIEND?!"

Ah, there it is. Took her long enough to connect the dots.

My dear, sweet baby sister is going to kill me. I know I've already stated that, but I feel the urgent need to repeat. We all do at times, why should I be different. Oh, my, I think I've made that statement as well. Ah, doesn't matter. It's one of those days for me. We all get 'em.

"Just what I meant, sister dear."

Kel snarled dangerously. "I may kill you for that one."

Yup, I know. "Looking forward to it." This whole conversation didn't even make sense anymore. Oh, well that's what makes it so damned hilarious. At least to me. "So...have you thought of any names for your children?" Apparently I am asking to be killed. Nice. I really need to install a new filtering system between my mouth and my brain. Else...it'll get me laid six feet under. Not a good way to go.

"You're fucking sick," she hissed, marching off in some random direction with her shadow following her.

"She seemed a little cranky," Brit spoke up from her hiding spot behind some trees. Crap, I had forgotten that the kid was even here. Wonderful. As long as I'm not asked any questions about what we were talking about all will be well with the world. If she does...I'm screwed.

I nod. "Yup."

"Why?"

Oh, jeez, kid. Please don't make me explain. It's a little uncomfortable to me since you're not anywhere near getting your own monthly cycle. "Maybe she's not getting enough sleep."

"Is that why she's been holding her stomach and groaning?"

I swear I almost started laughing when I heard how innocently she asked. Then again, she would since I doubt her mother had even gotten the chance to explain what her body would go through once she reached puberty. And it's being left to me to tell her about it. Nice. I'd like to wait a few more years before I have to tell any kid about the facts of life—say when I have my own children. That is if I'll ever get the chance because at the rate at which it's going I might not even make it off the island. How sad would that be? Depressing actually.

"I think so."

"Her moods too," she mumbled. "Dad used to say that too. That her mood swings and stuff was because she wasn't sleeping enough..."

Wonderful father. Bet he was uncomfortable with her asking questions about why her mother was being a bitch. My words there people. Pretty sure this kid has never said a curse in her life. I'd like to keep it that way thank you very much. Oh, man, that means I have to watch my mouth. Kelly too. Yeah, we'll get on that after our little period problems are over. Ooh, ooh...a pun!

"I'll have to agree with him."

"Mama used to say it's because Daddy made her so angry that her stomach bothered her..." Brit trailed off. "That or it was because she ate too much." I couldn't help it. I laughed at that one, jarring my injured side a little, but I didn't care. This was too funny. Weird, but funny—or something like that.

…...…

It was several hours later that found me walking through the lovely green jungle. More like running as I was currently being chased by a bunch of damn Compy's. Good grief. I would just love to know how I keep getting myself into these stupid situations of where either I get hurt or chased by something. It's starting to get a little old. Not to mention wearing on my last nerve. I'm surprised I still have nerves after all that's happened the last few days. Sheesh. And don't ask me how I managed to get myself into this position. It's not important. Well, it is, but I do not feel like talking about it. If you don't like it, tough!

Growling under my breath, I stumbled into a tree as I tripped over a branch that I hadn't noticed on the ground. Nice. Hopefully I can find a place to hide from these damn creatures. I hate being chased by creatures that could be considered dogs in some cases.

Shit.

That hurt.

Yes, I managed to jostle my injuries and possibly gained a few more. Wonderful. Like I didn't have enough of them already. One of these days I may wind up putting a gun barrel down my throat. Why? Does it really matter?

Not really.

Ugh, the only reason I feel suicidal is just to get away from all of this bullshit that I happen to be going through at the moment.

Wait a second…

The trees. I could always climb the damn trees!

Why in the hell I didn't think of this sooner I will never know, but now that I have...I need to start climbing. Maybe, just maybe I can do tree running and get away without having to worry about running into more of those little annoying dinosaurs. In a way, that seems to be wishful thinking, but it can't hurt. Right?

Right.

_You've got to be kidding me…_ I thought as I nearly smacked right into a T-Rex. Good thing I happened to spot just a little bit of head movement or else I would've been in a whole lot more trouble than I currently am already in. However, I did spot out of the corner of my right eye something that nearly had me falling down out of the tree that I was in—a survivor. One of the people that I'm pretty sure where in that airplane that had crash landed several days (or was it weeks?) ago. He looked pretty damn terrified at seeing something that was as big as this carnivore. I kinda felt sorry for the poor bastard. I did give him points for just standing there not moving as the Rex was pretty much staring right at him. For some that would be justification for running, but this guy seemed to understand that doing so would be a really stupid idea. Huh, good man. Then again, with all that had happened several years ago...there were books out about what had happened back on that other island so I'm pretty sure this guy must've read one of them. Well, yay. He might actually live through this whole encounter. If the Rex would just look the other way this human would stand a higher chance of possibly getting away. I wouldn't guarantee that though.

Finally after several minutes of nerve shattering staring from the Rex, it finally turned, going in the opposite direction of both me and the other human who still hadn't noticed that another human was in the same area. I guess that's a good thing. I really don't want to explain why I am in a tree or how I got up here. Or where I came from. Then there's the possibility of being shot as I noticed that this guy was carrying a gun. hm...shotgun by the look it. What model though I am unsure.

Why am I under the impression that if we did encounter each other that it won't be exactly be friendly? Maybe I should follow this guy to see if there are any other survivors with him. Get a feel if it's wise to actually team up or not. Staying in the shelter of the trees, I ran from branch to branch. Occasionally pausing to make sure that I wasn't going to run into anything unfriendly and to rest. It wouldn't do me much good if I fell off. Yeah, I don't think I could stand breaking anything else at this point in time. I've been through enough hell lately. I need no more. As I've said repeatedly. I really do need to stop doing that. It's annoying. To me at any rate. I'm not sure about anyone else.

I starting running a bit faster only to almost fall out of the tree I had landed in when I heard a roar several feet away. Hurt like hell in my poor ears, giving me an instant headache. More like a migraine. Damn, I would love to kill whatever it was that gave me that wonderful little gift. At least that's what I wanted to do until I looked to find what it was that just irritated the hell out of me.

"You've got to be kidding me," I breathed as I looked towards the open meadow. There not too far away was a tyrannosaur. But not just any one of those delightful carnivores. Nope this happened to be a Bistahieversor—what the hell kind of a name is that anyway—the better question would be why in the world had this thing been brought back. It was bad enough that there were at least two Spinosaurs roaming around the island, now I've got this thirty foot long carnivore to worry about. You think a Rex is bad...from what I could see, this guy has got a bit more of a temper. Or that's what I believe as I've seen one fighting a Rex over dinner. Wow, love the image that just popped into my mind. Quite hilarious when you think about it long enough. Do yourselves a favor and do that...ya might get the image I had.

I sigh, leaning against the trunk, rolling my eyes as I realize that this bugger isn't going to be leaving any time soon. Looks like he caught himself something to eat. Wonderful. Just what I needed—a live broadcast of this carnivore chowing down on some poor herbivore with probably a really long name. "Couldn't you at least take it to go, buddy?"

Yes, I realize how ridiculous that sounds, but I am way beyond caring at this point in time.

"Ugh, ya could've picked a better spot to have a picnic," I mutter darkly, not even flinching at the blood and flesh dripping from its jaws. After having to kill these creatures to eat as well it doesn't faze me to see others doing it. Nope. Almost seems natural. Scary thought. Or it would've been at one time. Like I said, I'm rather used to seeing this.

Fingering the pistol at my left thigh, I wondered if I could scare this guy into going off somewhere else. Why would I want to do this? Simple. Where I need to go this guy is blocking. Now I would work my way around except about ten feet away there happens to be a high wall barrier with barbed wire on the top. I am not climbing that. Hm. If I do shoot it could turn into more of a disaster than I care to create. He'll either go on the defense or crash through my area of the trees and either I'll get seriously injured or killed. Not a fan of either option. So I'll have to settle for leaning here and wait for this guy to finish his meal, hopefully before something else comes along. I hate waiting. But it's something that I've learned. I got it, but I hate it.


	20. Chapter 20

I really did have this knack for picking the wrong time to get stuck in a tree. Because what I hadn't realized at the time was that a storm was rolling in—yeah, you can see where I am going with this. Yup. I got caught in the damn rain. Wonderful. I've already gotten over one illness, the last thing I need is another one. No matter how long it's been, my immune system is still pretty weak so this isn't going to end all that well. Just a feeling. Sighing, I sit back against the trunk, still wondering if I could benefit from scaring the hell out of the carnivore not too far from my location. Of course, there was that feeling that if I did the bloody bastard would come running this way instead of the other direction. Yeah, I ain't gonna risk getting another injury just because I happen to be getting wet.

Oh, well. It had been rather hot today so the rain does feel pretty good. At least to me.

I glance over. "Are you even close to being done chowing down over there?"

Yes, I realize it sounds crazy of me to be talking to an extinct animal, but I really don't have anything better to do with my time. I shake my head as I start fingering my handgun again. I really do want to get out of this tree; not to mention the rain.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," I reply as it rips a huge piece of flesh off.

I cringe. It didn't matter how much time I've spent here on this island, I still did not enjoy watching these creatures eat. Kinda made me sick. Then again, I really didn't have any room to judge. My sister and I had to eat raw meat ourselves. That would explain a few things. Don't ask. I'm not feeling all that talkative at the moment. With another heavy sigh, followed closely by an eye roll, the idea of doing some tree running came floating through my thought process. That would make it pretty easy to get out of this situation…that way I won't have to wait until this guy is finished eating. Pretty sure I could do that without attracting any unwanted attention.

"No," I mutter. "I can't do tree running. Not with it as wet as it is. I could very easily fall…that wouldn't be good."

I do sound like a crazy person talking out loud to nobody, but there isn't anyone else around here that would hear me, so I should be good. Then again, there were other survivors out there who might wind up running into this same area—then again, I surely hope that no one else runs into this very spot because then there'd be a lot of hell unleashed. If that were to happen I would not like to be anywhere near here…so I'd rather this rain stop or this damn predator finishes eating.

Shaking my head, I allowed my thoughts to drift.

This whole situation within the pack was really weird. Mainly the whole pack seems to think of me as one of the Alphas…and then there's that little situation with Kelly. As amusing as it appeared there was something really strange about it that I couldn't help losing quite a bit of sleep over. I normally wouldn't spend so much time trying to understand why one of the male raptors seemed so…protective I guess you could say about my little sister. In some ways it was rather sweet, yet a bit creepy. If any outsiders were to come across us at all and see it they'd be having a hard time wrapping their heads around what they were noticing. Hell I was having a bit of a difficult time understanding—hence why I was losing sleep. Pretty sure I was thinking about it too much. Maybe I should stop thinking so much. It was definitely be simpler in the long run. Leaning my back against the tree trunk again, my thoughts continued to go along the lines of trying to figure out just why all of this was happening within the pack. For some reason every time I thought I had the answer my head would start hurting and it would run away from me again. It's very irritating.

Blinking a few times, I thought back to what had been going on not too long ago. It was almost as if that one male raptor had basically decided that Kel was his mate. OH, that's nice! The two of us were on our periods and here was a male that had decided Kel belong to him.

Disturbing!

Yet oddly amusing.

I think I'd like to start laughing my ass off right about now.

My sides cramped, reminding me that I still had injuries healing and had been jostled from that little scuffle with that fucking Rex. Yes, I am cussing and no I do not give a damn. You don't like it, tough. Nothing in live is censored, trust me. If you censor something you're just being a close-minded idiot. I seem to be having one interesting conversation with pretty much nobody. I think I outta be used to that by now. I normally do when I'd gone on runs in the past—if I got a little too bored I would go around basically having conversations with myself.

I started fiddling with my knives again as I started hearing distantly sounds of something moving in the forest below. Now if I could hear it, I know that that fucker over there eating could hear it too.

Absolutely fan-damn-tastic!

I get to possibly see a freaking massacre happening within possibly the next few minutes. Although, I am not at all really interested in such. Of course, it'd surely break up the boredom around here. Yup, my mind is in a rather violent state. Absolutely peachy.

"It's so wet out here!" I heard a female voice shout from several yards away…in the opposite direction of where I was located. Oh, boy.

"Well, it is raining," a male answered.

I could see the Bistahieversor lifting it's head up, glancing around as if to determine where the voices were coming from. Now I know that I could've done something, but I wasn't really in any condition to help out. Yes, that makes me sound like a terrible person, but in case no one has noticed that on this island death can be around every corner and if you're not smart, you're going to wind up dead. Yeah, and chances are high that if someone sees you being a moron they aren't going to help you out. I happen to be one of them. Would I like it if someone did it to me? No, I wouldn't, but I would understand the thinking behind it. I do hate the whole survival of the fittest thing but in this case, these two aren't really going to make it even with me helping them. Not to mention I can't bring back any more people into the back. Sure a little girl was no trouble…but these guys I could instantly tell wouldn't be at all comfortable being surrounded by creatures that could basically kill them at any time they so decided.

Think I'll spare me the aggravation of that nightmare.

It didn't really take all that long for the Bistahieversor to get distracted from his meal and head towards the noises as the two people started arguing rather loudly. Yeah, let the stupid people get eaten…won't really bother me all that much.

I am a horrible person.

I don't care.

Well, in some ways I do care, yet at this moment…nope, ain't got it in me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" the female yelled as the dinosaur roared, crashing through the trees. "RUN!"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL ME TWICE!" the male screamed.

Apparently, someone needed to tell these guys to shut the hell up and…oh!…I think I can get the hell out of here now. Yes, I believe I shall get down to the forest floor and…looking down I found a few Compy's down there running towards the abandoned carcass.

Okay, so I think I shall stay up here, wait for the rain to stop and the branches to not be quite so wet before I get the hell out of here.

…

"Dar, are you all right?!" Kel asked me all in a panic as I came back to the nesting site, limping slightly as I had fallen out of the tree when I had went to get out of it. Yes, I can be a klutz, however in this case I had gotten startled.

I all but collapsed against—you guessed it—another tree where Selene was currently curled up, looking at me with what seemed to be concern. How utterly wonderful. Why do I get the feeling that if Selene had been human I'd be getting myself on helluva lecture?…Probably because I would be.

"Oh, I am just peachy," I mutter, wincing at the slight pressure in my ribcage. Yeah, that's going to be badly bruised later on down the line.

"What in the hell happened?" My sister asks, coming to my right side as Selene was on the left. "You look like shit."

No kidding. "I feel like it."

She put her hand on my forehead. "You're not getting sick again, are you?"

Probably will. "No…just had a little run-in with a Rex. Nothing to worry about."

She stared at me for a moment, eyes getting wide before she knocked me upside my head. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAD A RUN-IN WITH A REX?!"

Yeouch!…That was loud. If I wasn't so damn tired, I'd either smack her upside the head back or at the very least put them against my ears. She's got a good set of lungs let me tell you that right now. I remember back when were kids and how loud she'd yell when someone ticked her off. If I recall, I had to shield my ears then too. She's got big lungs and I have pretty sensitive hearing.

I blink at her. "Just what I said."

"You're not hurt are you?"

"Do I look like I'm hurt?"

Kelly just looks at me.

"Okay stupid question. Moving on," I roll my eyes, leaning against Selene as I started to drift.

"What took you so long to get back here?"

"Rain," I breath out as I black out.


	21. Chapter 21

Kel couldn't believe it…her sister had just passed out. Wonderful, just freaking delightful. Okay, yes it had been raining, but Kelly couldn't help thinking that there was something else that her sister had not told her. Unfortunately, now she had to wait until Darla woke up again in order to find out that piece of information. It was rather annoying that she had to wait, but at the same time her sister did look like she needed some rest.

Kel shook her head. "You always were the ill one," she commented dryly, curling up next to her. Britney laid down on Selene's other side with another raptor curled around to keep the child warm.

The one male raptor that had been hanging around Kel came up to lay next to her and it was just a little embarrassing that this creature seemed to have a crush on her. But as Kel started thinking she knew it had nothing to do with that. These girls—while having proven themselves—still needed protection and that's what the pack was doing. Protecting them. And besides, it only seemed natural that some would bond with them more than most. That and the fact that both girls were on their periods made it all the more embarrassing. Mainly because all of these creatures could smell it. She guessed that's why this male was hanging around…to make sure that nothing else tried something. Yes, they were human…but in a way that didn't really mean a damn thing anymore. The rules of human life were kind of out the window right now.

"Will she be all right?" Brit asked, gazing over Selene's side.

Kel nodded. "Yes, I think so. Darla always was more prone to getting sick than everyone else in my family."

"Why?"

Silence.

"She was born with a very weak immune system," Kel explained. "As a matter of fact…she died."

Brit blinked. "She looks alive to me."

Oh, this kid had a great sense of humor, but she was so young that this wasn't overly sarcastic. It was an innocent statement.

Kelly sighed. "Well, she is alive."

"But you said she died…"

The girl nodded. "Yes, she did die. For about five minutes back when we were kids."

"How'd that happen?"

Kel bit her lip. "I'm not sure I should tell you that story, kid. You might want to ask Darla when she wake up." She groaned a little as her cramps started. Nice. Now she had to deal with this pain with no chocolate. Great. This whole thing was going to be really annoying. It'd make the two of them complete bitches at this rate.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Kel moaned. "Just in a little pain."

"What's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it," she replied. "It won't last long." Yeah, that was a big fat lie. Her cramps were always worse than the ones that Darla would experience. That was one thing that she resented her sister for…though she wasn't really that ticked off about it.

"It won't?"

Oh boy… "No, it won't. Don't worry about it."

…

It was at least two days and Darla still hadn't woken up. Yeah, normally this would worry other people, but Kelly knew that her sister took a long time to recover from things like this. And right now the younger sister was seriously hating the fact that this place was making it easier for her big sister to getting either ill or seriously injured. It was a known fact that Dar was accident prone, but rubbing that in the woman's face would wind up with a fist to the face. Kel had seen that happen before. It was rather amusing believe it or not. Then again, Kel had almost gotten a fist in her face once when she had pointed that out. Yeah, she had made sure to never make that mistake again…well, unless the elder was either sicker than a dog or having already hurt herself.

Kel at one point had taken it upon herself to go out into the jungle. It was a pretty stupid move on her part, but for crying out loud, if her big sister could go out there then she should be allowed as well. They weren't kids anymore.

"And I think I made a big mistake," she muttered as she heard the sounds of fighting and felt…earthquakes? Oh, nice. "Good chance two Rex's are trying to kill one another. I think it'd be a good idea to avoid that area."

Only one problem: knowing where those creatures were at. Believe it or not they could be anywhere.

The girl started to carefully maneuver through the jungle foliage. Making sure that she kept a careful eye out for anything out of the ordinary that could pose as a threat to her own safety. It didn't dawn on her for at least five minutes that it'd be better if she were in the trees than down on the ground. After all, Darla wasn't the only one who could tree run. Kelly had been taught how to do that as well. Both girls had enjoyed learning new things and this was one of the things that they thoroughly loved.

"Why didn't I think of this sooner?" she questioned to herself as she carefully ran over the sturdy branches. "Oh, right…because I was too busy making sure that I was still hidden in the bushes." Looks like some of Dar's humor was starting to rub off on her a little bit. There was some reservations about that. Then again, there was nothing wrong with having a healthy sense of humor in a situation like this. After all, this was the first time that she had wondered out into the jungle all by herself. Hell, if Darla woke up to find her gone…that wouldn't go over very well.

…

I slowly woke up, trying to blink back the darkness that I had been swimming in for God knows how long. There was a good chance that it had been quite awhile. Very scary. I hate the fact that I had always been prone to getting sick. It was quite annoying as a matter of fact that every time I turned around I wound up ill. Of course, I didn't mind getting ill if it meant that my baby sister was all right. Now that I think of it, I can't hear her at all. Usually when I start to stir she's hovering around to make sure that I have everything that I need or to chew me out for getting sick in the first damn place.

Something wasn't right.

That sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach was back. I didn't like it. Not one damn bit. This isn't like my baby sister. Especially after everything that had happened several years ago this was about the first time that she hadn't been hovering around after my getting sick or injured. It was rather unnerving—and it ticked me off too. Sheesh…leave it to my kid sister to find a way to make me worry when I am in no condition to really do anything about it. I groan, trying to get up, only to feel a snout shove me back to the ground followed by a purring growl. Okay, so I guess that means I won't be able to go finding her. Great. Suppose some of the pack will be going out to see where she's at. At least I hope so.

I heave a sigh. "Well, I hope someone goes out to look for her."

Selene cocked her head to the side and then gave a small nod. If I hadn't been used to this I would've probably jumped about ten feet in the damn air. Fortunately, this wasn't the first time any of the pack have given some kind of sign that they understood what we were saying. In some respect it was a little creepy—but completely adorable at the same time.

"Okay…" I groan as pain travels throughout my body. "Fuck." I really need to work on not getting injured or sick. Yeah, that might happen if I wind up dying again. However, I am not at all interested in going through all that again. Ain't fond of having Kelly going through it either. Last time it almost destroyed her.

I cracked my neck. "Can I just go look?" Why am I even asking? I could just get up and go. Then again, something tells me that if I were to try getting up again I'd have a whole raptor sitting on me. I would like to avoid that, thank you very much. When have I ever listened to that little voice in my head? The answer would be: never. I should probably do that as I started to once again try getting up. And yup, sure enough, I wound up back on the ground with a whole raptors head keep me pinned down. Sure, Selene didn't use too much weight so as not to damage my injuries further, but enough to keep me from being able to push her off.

"You just can't let me win, can you?" I mutter bitterly.


	22. Chapter 22

I hate being injured and lately that's all that seems to be happen to me anymore. It's rather irritating. If Kel were here I'm certain that she'd agree with me. That reminds me, I need to get better so I can get up and find her. She's been gone for several hours. I don't like it. Not one damn bit. It's got my instincts all in a tizzy and that's never a good thing. Not lately at any rate. Some part of me right now wants to get up to find her, not caring that I'm not healed. Then again, I know that if I tried I'd find myself pinned down to the jungle floor again. Yeah, I'm not at all interested in that happening.

I wince as I try standing.

I do realize that I had just said I wasn't going to do this, but right now I really don't care. My sister is out there somewhere and I need to find her. Don't care how badly injured I am. That was the whole idea anyway until I felt a weight land on my back. Okay, so maybe I wasn't going anywhere after all. Damn. I would like to be able to move without someone or something knocking me over. And…

"Shit," I hissed. "That hurt."

I glance over my shoulder. "Selene, do you mind letting me up? I would really like to find my sister before too much time passes."

She shook her head. Still a little creepy that a raptor actually understands everything that I say. Now if I could just get her to understand what I need to do all will be swell. Yeah, that probably will never happen. Not with me hurt and needing rest, but ask me if I really care because the answer will surprise you. Maybe not.

I sigh. "Well, then can I go look for her with some of the pack?"

Selene cocked her head to the side like she was considering before shaking it again. After another few seconds she looked at some of the pack and the ones she locked eyes with turned, high-tailing it into the forest. Okay, guess that means that some of the pack will go, but I am not. That's not what I call fair. And I must've been pouting or something because Brit started giggling in that lovely childish voice of hers. This kid was too damn cute for her own good. Really, I will be sad once she leaves this place—with a little luck that is she'll be out of here. This really is not where a child should be raised or lost. Definitely not lost.

"Well, thank you very much," I grumble, letting my face fall to the ground. "How 'bout letting me up so that I can get comfortable?"

She snorted, but moved off.

Yay!

I can breath now.

Praise all that lives in this messed up situation!

Stop judging me, okay. Everyone has a few screws loose. I am not an exception that fact. Kel isn't one either. Kinda scary when you think about it. Then again, how else would we get through all of this hell without having a bit of a messed up mind. Why am I even thinking about this when my own sister is missing? Oh, right. That's why. I gotta find her.

Of course, Selene took this time to lay down on my legs to make sure that I didn't try to get up again. Shit. Thanks a lot Miss Raptor. I am getting really irritated by all of this. I need to find her and I can't do that being immobile.

Yeah, this sucks.

Royally.

"Now, are you gonna pin me back down if I decide to leave?" Why am I bother questioning this? I know for a fact that she'll wind up knocking me back down to the ground. I don't think I need that. It would just piss me off even more to be denied that right once again. Ugh. This is a pain in the ass.

Selene nods once.

"It's pretty damn freaky that you can understand everything I say," I comment, leaning back against the tree trying not to look like I was pouting. I think I failed as Britney was giggling at me again. Kid was so freakin' adorable.

"You're pouting," she laughs cutely.

Now, I could be an adult and admit that I was…however, I don't feel like it. "I am not."

"Yes," she giggles again. "You are."

Just what I need. A kid inadvertently calling me a liar without actually knowing what she's doing. That's fantastic. I do enjoy it when a kid calls me out on something. I find it very hilarious as a matter of fact. It's been years since a child had last did that—as a matter of fact, it had been my sister back when we were children.

I sigh. "Fine, I am. I can't help it though, I don't wanna stay sitting down when my sister is missing."

"She'll be fine."

Well, I'm glad that a child is a lot more confident about this than I am. Not that I doubt my sister can take care of herself, that's not the point. I worry about her all the time. Not to mention that this place is…just hiding things that we haven't encountered yet. Ugh, I make it seem like I doubt her ability to survive in this place when that's all that we've been doing these last two-three years. Hell, I don't remember anymore. I just got used to protecting her.

I sigh again. "Hopefully."

"You don't think she can survive without you."

Okay, this kid talks really well for her age. It's a little creepy. Cool, but creepy nonetheless.

My head thunks against the trunk. "Maybe you're right. I'm just overprotective of her. It's always been like that ever since we were kids." I pause, feeling my emotions taking over a little. "I always felt like I had to protect her."

Brit played with the grass that she found, making wreaths. "And even now that you've been here so long you still have to watch out for her."

I nod. "Yeah."

I close my eyes, letting myself rest a little bit because here in a bit I am going to go find my sister. I know that she can take care of herself, but it's been too long since she left. Well, I'll get to that as soon as Selene let's me up—whenever in the hell that happens to be. Get the feeling that it ain't gonna happen here any time soon.

"Why?"

That question almost makes me jump ten feet or it would if I wasn't being weighed down. "Huh?"

Brit looks at me with wide innocent eyes. "Why do you have so little faith?"

I shake my head. "Sorry sweetie. But that's a question that I can't really answer." I never did have faith in the world.

"I meant in your sister."

Oh.

"It's not a lack of faith in her," I answer carefully. "More like in the rest of the world." And that much was true since a bunch of idiots had taken the time to bring back creatures that should've stayed in their fossils. I'm not saying that this isn't cool or interesting, because it is, I'm rather enjoying this learning experience—minus all the injuries that I've been getting lately. However, there's just some things that should never have been messed with and bringing back dinosaurs was one of them!

~000000~

It was several hours after sundown when Selene finally moved off my legs. However, she still hovered to make sure that I didn't get up like I was bound to do. That was really unfair to me. I didn't want to stay down here. I needed to find my sister…and…here she is now.

What.

The.

HELL!?

I blink a few times as I try to process this in my still hazing, sleep filled brain. "What the hell took you so long?"

Kel flopped down next to me, holding her side tightly, with a tight pained look on her face. "Sorry…"

I look up to see that several of the pack had come in behind carrying something in their hands. Didn't take me long to find out that they were carrying meat. Okay…what the hell happened out there because as I recall we'd already been hunting today.

"I got ambushed," she grunts, groaning a little.

I blink rapidly, trying to keep my temper in check. "By what?"

"People."

WHAT THE HELL?! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME PEOPLE HURT MY LITTLE SISTER! THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD. AND WHY AM I YELLING IN MY HEAD?!

Okay, perhaps I should calm down now as my own mind just gave itself a headache with that lovely display of yelling. Would've been so much easier to just knock my head against a brick wall or the tree trunk. Either way that would've been a considerably less annoying thing to do. If that makes any sense as I think I just knocked what I had left in my head out.

Kel nods, resting her head on my shoulder. "Yeah. Survivors or at least that's what I thought they were."

She thinks? I don't like the sounds of that whatsoever.

"What do you mean?" To be honest, I don't want to know the answer to that question.

"They all had guns," she answers softly, "and some other weapons too. Hell, I don't think they realized that I was a person. Guess they thoughts I was some kind of bird."

A bird? "A bird?"

Kel laughs. "I was tree climbing like we used to do back home." Ah, now it makes sense of why they'd think she was a bird. The leaves probably had most of her hidden so they wouldn't be able to tell that she was a human running around up there. "Then some of the pack showed up and that didn't help anything."

I knew I should've gone looking for her myself. "Please tell me that no one was eaten."

"No, no one was…" she trails off. "At first." Okay, well, I'm not eating what they've brought then. Neither is Brit or Kel because we didn't go around eating out own kind. We're not cannibals. The whole world can just screw off with that thinking.

"I think I'm skipping dinner tonight," I mutter, feeling my stomach roll.

"No, they didn't bring any of them back," Kel chuckles. "The meat they brought back was from a hunt they did afterward. So chill." Oh, well, that's a load off my mind. Still not happy either way though.

"You weren't followed were you?" I ask as that thought suddenly popped into my mind.

She shook her head. "No. Not that I'm aware of. If we were they'd've probably started shooting by now."

True.

_Great, so there's other people here…and they don't seem friendly by the sounds of it. Nice. Something else for us to worry about. Can it get anymore complicated?_


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Welcome back my dears! I did promise that I'd be working on the future chapters and that's exactly what I plan on doing. Things might get a little complicated and strange for a little bit, but that's to be expected as we get more into the action of the story. Get those seat belts ready!**

**00O00**

Can it get more complicated? Why yes it can! I must say that the fates of the world were getting their kicks in by making sure that the next few days were either wet and rainy or filled with the sounds of gunshots that were ringing out way out in the distance. As much as I wanted to go investigate, I knew that Selene would never let me do that. I had been recovering from injuries and illness—I'm amazed that I was still alive—one would think that either or would've killed me by now. I was expecting it to be honest. Only now I think that if I am killed, it will be by other humans instead of by the other creatures of this island. Kinda sucks.

Pisses me off too as there happens to be a child with us. Ugh. I need to know what those people are looking for or rather why they are here. If I can avoid getting shot maybe I can get them to at least take the kid off of this island. That would very helpful as I keep saying that Brit doesn't need to be here. Kel and I can survive in this place, especially now that we're members of a raptor pack, but honestly this is no place for a child to be. Hell, Kel and I didn't really belong here either, but that's beside the point.

Kel and I had decided sometime during the night that we'd go investigate a little bit more properly about who these newcomers were. Possibly see if in fact they were actually other survivors or maybe from INGEN itself. If they were then we'd most likely manage to get out of here without too much incident. I know that we'd be questioned thoroughly if that wound up being the case. Frankly, I didn't mind it if it came to that. We refused to think of what might happen if that wasn't the case. We were trying to stay positive about whatever the outcome might be.

Can't blame us for that, can you?

Don't answer that.

I stretched, carefully making sure that my injuries weren't irritated by the action. Yes, I was still very much healing, but at least I was able to move around without constantly being guarded. Hell, I was even allowed to leave the nest, sure I had to have one of the pack with me, but at least I could leave without Selene hovering.

Oh, yes, the Alpha female had become a mother hen over the last few days. It was sweet, but annoying at the same time. I never did like it when people or creatures of any kind hovered around as if to make sure I didn't do anything stupid. I think I've learned my lesson thank you very much.

"Think we should go check those people out now?" Kel asks. I look to see her brushing Brits hair from a brush that she had made herself. It was pretty impressive that we were able to create something modern like that. It did take a while to make sure that it would break—mostly a lot of trial and error when it came to making things like brushes, but we managed. When all of this was over with and if we got off of here I planned on getting my hair cut so I wouldn't have to mess with it anymore.

I nod. "Yeah. It'd be a pretty good idea." I glance at the child with a gentle smile. "See if there's a way they can get her off of this island."

Kel nods in agreement. "What about us?"

Glancing at the pack, I was filled with a little sadness at the idea of leaving them, but honestly I wanted to get back to the world outside of this place. I missed sleeping in an actual bed or at the very least having a damn hospital to go to when I got hurt. Hell, I miss doctors and I never thought that I'd say that since I hate them. "We can go too…it's for the best after all. There's no way we can actually stay here…it'd be too…"

"Complicated," Kelly finished for me.

I sigh. "Yeah, complicated."

The two of us started out after a few more minutes of conversation. The pack was going to come along with us as we searched for these people. Brit was going to stay here in the nest because neither one of us wanted anything to happen to the small child. She was our responsibility. Something that we took very seriously and as we headed out I look back to see her looking at those that were leaving with a strange look in her eyes. Like she knew something we didn't. Wouldn't surprise me in the slightest as this kid seemed to be so much more than a kid.

It didn't take us all that long to find the area where Kelly says she was attacked. Looking around I manage to find several bullet holes within the tree trunks—so basically I'm a hundred percent sure that this is where that whole misunderstanding came from. Then again, Kel was in the trees so I'll probably have to go up there to see if any shots landed in the branches above. Looking up I thought about going up there only to see my sister in the trees. Okay, so looks like I don't have to do it. I guess that's a good thing since I don't think I've got all the energy in the world to go up there. Hell, I've only about enough to go looking for people not to over-extend myself.

Sigh.

"Let me guess," I holler. "That's where you were standing."

Kel shook her head. "I think so."

_She thinks?_ "Either that is or it isn't. I need you to make up your mind there sis."

Kel sighed. "Yes, this is where I was standing…bullets took down most of the branches that were hiding me in the first place."

I shake my head. "How in the hell did they not realize you were human?"

"I think they were shooting anything that moves," my sister comments after hopping out of the trees. "And unfortunately, I happened to be moving at the time when they looked up in the trees."

I almost started to laugh. "Sounds about right."

Kelly looked at me sharply. "You can laugh if you want."

I choked. "No problem." I happily laughed my ass off. I couldn't help but find the situation just a little bit funny. C'mon, you'd laugh too if you were here at this moment—and if you were here I know that you wouldn't be standing here doing such a stupid thing. However, I think that with everything that's been going a laugh was in order…until my sister threw a shoe at my face.

Wait…what?!

"Where in the name of all that is living did you get a shoe?" I ask her. No, it didn't come off her foot in case you're wondering.

Kel shrugs. "Found it on the ground."

Ooookay, that's weird. "Um…did anyone get eaten here?"

My sister gives me a look. "Pretty sure we already had this conversation. Yeah, I think a few of them did get eaten here. These guys are capable of eating the bones too ya know." Yes, as if I could have forgotten that after all this time of being on this island. "But…last I knew that they hadn't stayed behind to eat them. So…"

I nod. "Yeah, something else did."

I was seriously contemplating whether or not we should move on when the sound a twig snapping caught my attention. It did the others too, causing all of us to look more towards the trees trying to find the source of the sound. The feeling of dread filled my stomach as there wasn't any other sounds after that. Yup, something wasn't right and I was deftly afraid of finding out what it was that was causing that feeling. We might actually wanna get the hell out of this area. Fast.

Kel looked to me and nodded as if she knew exactly what I was thinking, double checking the ammo of her gun before waiting for me to take point. The rest of the pack followed our lead—which would've weird on any other day—keeping close and looking quite menacing at the same time. I still wish that I had a camera so that I could take a picture because this was really freaking cool when you think about it. And I'm fairly certain that a lot of people are. I know that I'm one of them.

"We're being watched," Kel whispers, keeping near one of the raptors that had joined us up front. Good. At least I know that if something bad happens—which is likely with this group—I know that she'll be taken cared of. Sure the girl is a crack shot, but if we're going up against other humans on this island I'd feel a lot better if something else was around to make sure that she'd be fine. I know my sister. She doesn't like killing. It's against her nature. Sure we've had to kill to survive, but what I'm talking about is other humans. I can understand that as I'm not looking forward to something like that either, but if it happens I'll do whatever it takes to ensure that my sister and the pack are safe. It's all apart of my nature. Something to think about.

I nod. "I know."

She laughs softly. "Funny that we're able to figure this stuff out. A few years ago we might've had trouble."

I blink. "Um…did you even forget that our Uncles made doubly damn sure that we'd be able to survive in such situations?"

"I don't think they had an island full of dinosaurs in mind when we went through all that training," she comments back lightly. Yeah, I felt like an idiot. But we both did have a bit of a point.

Our uncles did train us to survive, but that did not include this place when we undergone said training. I mean, they spoiled us rotten, but made sure that we earned everything that we ever got at the same time. My sister and I weren't spoiled little princesses running around. We had to work our asses off to get what we wanted and we made sure that whatever it was we wanted it bad enough to do said work. It wouldn't mean anything if we just gave us in the middle and expected to get what we wanted anyway. If that makes any sense at all. I mean, in my head it does, but I know that if I said out loud I'd get a weird look. Then again, maybe not.

~O~

After walking what seemed like hours we came across several corpses. Dino carcasses that is and I couldn't help but feel like I had been punched in the stomach. These were Brontosaurs. They were herbivores and not a major threat to anyone as long as you didn't stand underneath their legs or feet. I mean I know that there are carnivores that are capable of taking these things down, but so far that I hadn't seen any evidence of any carnivores on these dead bodies. So how in the hell did any of them die? That's freaking weird.

My sister and I both looked at each other trying to figure this little mystery out, but then again I guess it wasn't all that weird. If those other people who'd been here had high-powered weapons then this wasn't all that mysterious.

I looked back at the pack, trying to figure out if it was a good idea for them to keep coming with us on this little investigation. I mean, these corpses aren't old. They look like they've been freshly taken out…wait a minute?…looking on the other side of the downed animals I found exactly what I hadn't seen earlier.

Teeth marks. On the necks.

Yup. Guess they weren't killed by humans. That's a good thing because it would be really fucking horrifying to find out that a group of people had killed these beautiful peaceful creatures. Of course that also meant that something was going around killing just for the hell of it. Nice. Looks like we've got something else to worry about now and I'm not entirely sure how I'm supposed to feel about that.

"We need to get going," Kel mutters, trying to hide the fear that I knew was starting to build within her body. Hell, even I was getting a little freaked out by all of this. Hopefully, we won't meet whatever it was that decided to go into a genocide mode. "I don't like being here anymore."

Neither do I. "Yeah."

Continuing on further, we noticed that the pack was starting to get a little edgy. That's definitely not a good sign. So I managed to convince the pack to stay back as Kel and I were going to keep on going. If we came across people that'd be awesome and we wouldn't have to really explain the pack. If we were given the chance to do that—so we eliminated that by keeping the pack here instead of continuing on with us.

Kel and I stayed within the shadows of the trees as we still felt like we were being watched. Something neither one of us liked very much. We couldn't figure out who or what was keeping us within their sights, but as we hadn't been attacked I guess we can deduce that whoever or whatever they are they don't mean us harm. Good thing perhaps. Although, it's hard to figure out as we don't know what's watching/following us around.

"We're still being watched," my sister mutters as we kept on moving forward. "I don't like it."

I nod, trying to ignore the sinking feeling. "Yeah, but they ain't attacking us so I'm not going to really worry about it too much."

"You're not?"

Why does that question bother me? I mean, there are other things to worry about here than someone or something watching us…oh, wait a minute…that _is_ a reason to worry. Shit. Love how my own family can make me feel like an absolute moron without even having to try. Won't let her know that though.

I shrug. "We don't even know what it is that's watching and as long as that's all their doing then I'm not going to fuss over it."

"Understood."

I did a double take. "We in the army now?"

Kel giggled. "Might as well have."

Good point. "I don't think they'll take us, sis."

"Hmm. Yeah," she laughs. "You're right." Exactly why are we having this conversation? Right, to give us something to do other than wondering around trying to find people who may or may not wind up blowing our heads off.

Speaking of which…there's a gun being pointed in my face. How in the hell did I not see this?! Kel didn't even notice it either until I gently nudged her in the side and nodded ahead to where we were in the direct line of fire.

"Shit," she hisses quietly.

"No kidding."

Yeah, we were screwed. And not in a good way.

**00O00**

**A/N: Okay, that's where this chapter ends. Yes, not very exciting, but I figure the humor more than makes up for it. I think. I've said it before, but this story is starting to wind down some. Hopefully, I'll have another chapter up next week, but I won't hold your breath on it. I'm not.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I wanna thank everyone who read, reviewed, followed or favored either me/this story. Means a lot to me to hear from people and know that others are enjoying my works. I can't tell you how happy I am to know that either. Okay, now onto the chapter. NOTICE: may wanna pay a little more attention folks, this might get either really confusing or go by really fast—habit of mine every now and then.**

**00O00**

I jolted right up in bed, sweat pouring off my face as I tried to bring my heart-rate back down and breathing quite labored as I glanced around where I was located. I don't quite remember how I got here…no, it's coming back to me now. My sister and I had ran into those other survivors. They seemed as shocked as the two of us that there were other people. Of course, the guy holding the gun to our faces was our older brother, Shane, and from the look on his face he didn't expect to see either one of us here. Needless to say, as I sat there thinking, it'd be fortunate to know that someone in our family had been searching for us. I just wish that it'd happened before we had become part of the pack.

THE PACK?!

Shit. I don't remember if anything happened with them. I am pretty sure that we had gone back to get Britney. At least I'm hoping that we did because I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if we'd forgotten about that child.

Glancing around I realize that I'm in a hospital room. Wonderful. Hopefully I haven't been institutionalized because that would really suck—there is just no way that I would be able to make up everything that both me and my sister had gone through. Sure, it sounds like a real nice, horrific story, but again, I've got the scars to prove that everything had happened. Last thing I need is some shrink trying to tell me that everything I had been through had been nothing but a bad dream. I'll look at them and call it 'bullshit'. I've got no problems in doing that whatsoever.

My eyes snapped to the door as it creaked open.

"Hey, sis."

I relaxed a little seeing Kelly walking into the room. "Hey, yourself."

She looked around. "I thought they'd put us in the same room, but they wanted to keep you away to make sure that you didn't have any infections. You were in pretty bad shape towards the end of all that."

I blinked. "Um…what?"

Kel looked concerned. "You don't remember?"

Silence.

"I know that I'd been sick and injured several times," I state carefully. "But I have no idea what happened after we ran into Shane and the others."

Kel shuddered. "We were attacked. By another pack of raptors."

My eyes narrowed. "The same ones that we fought from before that time?"

She nods. "Yeah. Didn't think that was possible. I was sure that they were all dead."

I frown. "Hell, so did I." I shake my head as it starts to hurt a little. "So what happened after that?"

Again, silence.

"Kel?" I'm getting just a little bit worried now.

She shakes her head. "I'd rather not talk about it right now, sis. Maybe once we get out of here we can, but…I just can't."

Okay, well, that just makes me all the more curious about what the hell happened to me. I mean, was it _that_ bad. Probably since she's unable to even talk about it with me at this point in time. That's a first for sure. Normally, no matter what's happened, my sister was always able to come to me with anything. That's just how we were, especially after being trapped on the island—which reminds me…

"How'd we get out?"

"Chopper," she replies, looking at the wall.

Okay. "Did we manage to get the kid outta there?"

Kel nods. "Yeah…sorta."

A deep chill took root in my chest. "What do you mean, sorta?"

Kelly shook her head again, breathing a little difficult. Took me a moment to realize that she was trying not to sob and I knew instantly that we may've gotten her out, but that didn't mean she survived long enough to actually make it. I could only hope that we hadn't left her body there because that would kill me all the more. I was beating the hell out of myself already.

"Goddamn it," I hiss, hands clenched into fists as I tried to reign in my emotions. Don't think I was doing too good of a job.

"It wasn't your fault Dar," Kel whispers, coming over to hug me tightly. "She died trying to save you." That still didn't make me feel any better. "But you did save her."

Huh? "What?"

Kel smiled gently at me, looking slight to my right. "She's right over there."

I look to where she did. Think my jaw hit the floor when I finally realize that girl was sleeping in a bed right next to me. She was hooked up to various machines, but breathing. Honestly, I wanna know what happened because this was just plain weird for me. I mean, I've been injured before and managed to keep my memories, but this? How in the hell could I forget something like this? It doesn't make any sense. None whatsoever.

"How?"

Kel smiles. "We'll talk about it later. Besides, I don't think I can without having another breakdown."

WHEN THE FUCK DID SHE HAVE ONE OF THOSE?!

"Shane is gonna come back here in a few hours to check us out," she says after a few moments of silence. "Well, as long as she's all right too. If not, then we're gonna stay."

We are?

"Okay," I reply, still a little dumbfounded, but right now a little too tired to even bother asking questions when I know that I won't be getting the answers at the moment. "Let me guess, we gotta talk to a head doctor."

Kel nods. "Yeah and a few government officials too."

Great. Sounds like a blast. "That sounds fun," I mutter bitterly. "Get the feeling that we're gonna be asked to keep quiet about what happened."

It wasn't a question, but she answered anyway. "Yup." She looks at the clock. "We better get some more rest. At least before the doctors show up."

"Yeah." I watch my sister leave, laying down and allowing my eyes to stray to the little girl that we—somehow—managed to get out of there. I allowed my mind to drift as I closed my eyes. As much as I didn't feel it, my body needed the rest and so I slept.

**00O00**

**Yes, it's short, but not every ending should be long and fully detailed. Did I leave in a bunch of loop holes? Of course. Not every story ends with all ends tied up and this story is one of them. I will be making a sequel to this, but I won't post it until it's either half way done or completely written out. So with that said, this is the end—finally after all this time—of JP: Survival. I do hope you all enjoyed it and please don't kill me for doing this. Or ending it in such a way that I have—this was my plan the whole time. Any questions? Feel free to ask me. I don't mind, but don't expect me to give out any spoilers of anything. -grins- Yes, I am evil. -sinister laughter-**

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my Fanfiction account. I just decided to bring it over here in case I wanted to add more interesting things. -grins- no promises though. Thank you! Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
